Love never lies
by AxB love artist
Summary: Human version- The chipmunks are at College after summer vacation, they are just normel people who live their normel boring singel lives, but what happens when the chipettes come and what happens when the girls get jelous and the boys get nasty. Hint- Murders/ arguements/ fights/ lovers and pregnancies...AxB, SxJ, TxE mostly AxB: based on the CGI.
1. first day back and what a suprise

**Well guys this is the new story, I hope you enjoy. Also there is a list of stories on my profile that im planning to write please look.**

**Here we go. **

* * *

**Alvins pov**

Its end of summer vacation, its monday and its the first day back.

At the moment am sat in home room on my own, Simon and Theodore are in a different classes to me because well am thick and their in higher classes to me. Am in a special group with other duds.

It sucks really, school sucks. One because its boring and all my mates are in other classes and two the attention from...girls. Yeah I know what your think, the great Alvin seville is sick of attention and girl, its not normel. I didnt use to be but now it just gets on my nerves, everytime i walk down the hall at least one girl tries to hug, kiss or even snog me.

Which causes another problem, with all the girls attention the jocks have got jelouse, not one of them can get their attention now because i was voted the most sexeist guy in school. I hate school more now because of them, i mean i dont eve have a girlfriend becasue all the girls blagg head in, not one girl in this school is perfect, not one...

now am just sat staring outside, its raining, there was no atmosphere so what ever. Mr bradley was writing up multiplacation ups on the board, he treats us like were 13 years old but really am 19 and am in college so what the hell is he doing.

As i was staring into space I could here two girls behing me giggling (about me I guess.) It was Rebecca and Taylor, both of them ran a massive girlfan club called ' Alvins girls'. I didnt evan give them permission yo use my name, like what the fuck!

Rebecca a stuck up bimbo blondie who dresses like shes on the game just to get my attention, she always tries to get on with me but i just ignore jail bait, I looked at my book trying to ignore them both but their was nothing there...

"so Alvie, how was your holiday?" she asked, what the hell has it got to do with her

"Slut free" he said, not even looking at her but i could tell she didnt like my answer.

I couldn't help but smirk, that was pretty good for me after a few weeks of practice. Any minute now i was expecting Taylor to talk, shes a snobby brunette who dresses like a sour tangereen.

"do you have a dream girl Alvie" she asked, why would i tell her that.

I turned around to face her, my hazle eyes narrowed as i saw her orange face and red lipstick. God she looked like she'd been painted orange. I just glared at her green eyes, she looked awful.

"I do but you know what? am not gonna tell you cause i wouldn't want every fucking girl coming to school like lindsy lohan gone wrong" and with that i turned around only to get seen by Mr Bradley, he didn't look happy.

"Is there a problem, Mr seville?" he asked. I gulped

"no Mr Bradley" i replied

He then turned back to the board as i started to get on with my maths works. Any minute now the morning anouncements would be going off...and what do you know...

_"Good morning students, this is Dr Rubin giving the morning anouncements. _

_This afternoons assembley has been cancled due to the broke widow from last nights weather. Also the morning break as been moved to 10:00am to the delay of orders"_

Great, I have to wait an hour and half for break. Everyone groand when they heard including me...

_" I have some good news though, today we have three new students joining our school. Two of them are joining Miss Tanays Class whilst the other one will be joining Mr Bradlys. Thats it for today and have a lovely morning"_

Well, the last bit was interesting. A new person coming to our group, I hope its not a second Taylor, god!

Josh one of jocks looked at me, he was ok but sometimes he can be a dick like the others but who cares i mean i dont. Most of the jocks hate me but whats the difference, I hate them.

I began to write in my book when i heard the door open, I didn't bother looking because i thought it was a teacher or someone going to the bathroom.

"Oh my god, she looks right a slut" I heard Rebecca whisper behind my back.

So I looked at the what they was looking at and god my mouth dropped, it went quiet. All i could here was my heart beat...their stood was the most beautiful girl i had ever saw. She had aurban hair that was tied back into a pony tail that fell down to just below her shoulders and ice blue eyes, I couldnt tell wether she was wearing make up or not but one thing i knew was that she didn't need it.

She was wearing a white vest with a pink hoodie and with them she aqua jeggins on, she also was wearing cream flats. She has a red purse hanging over her shoulder with folders in her arms.

She was truely gorgouse.

I watched as she began to walk towards Mr Bradley who was smiling in a flirtish way. Pervert.

The girl didn't look comfortable with it, god sir your like 50 years old. Everyone just looked, I knew Rebeacca and Taylor was Jelouse and they should be why? because she doesant need make up and the do. They have a competiton and let me tell you one thing they are so gonna loose.

I looked at the girl as Sir began tot talk to her...

"Hello, your must be the new girl...err..." he woundered, they girl just looked at him.

"Brittany...Brittany Miller" she said, sir smiled.

He then looked through his books and then smiled as he remembered something.

"oh yes well Miss Miller would you please take a seat next to urrm ..." he said looking for a seat, then he looked at me as he saw and empty seat at the two seated desk i was at" are next to Mr seville" he smiled

Brittany then turned and all of a sudden she and I made Eye contact. We stared at each other not paying attention to anyting what so ever, as we stared i felt butterflies in my stomach and a lump in my throut. Her eyes was like the most rarest dimonds that was worth billions.

We stared for like five minutes before she blinked and walked towards me. I knew she was the one...

* * *

**Sorry i had to end there but i promise there will be another chapter tomorrow, I just had to write this because its my favourite and I know you guys will love it. Loads of thing happen in it, heres a clue: Murders/ love/arguements/fights/ S*x/pregnancy and kdnapping. I hope you'll like it :)**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think x**


	2. It begins here

**Hey guys i hope you liked the first chapter because heres the second :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2- It begins here**

Alvins pov

I watched as she began to walke towards me, her hips swaying and her hair flowing. Her beautiful eyes still connected with mine.

She reached the desk i was sat and she took her seat, I watched as she put her bag down and set here books in front of her. I dont know why but for some reason she seemed to make my mood change, for some reason i wanted to be here. I knew she'd be voted the most beautifulest girl in school and i don't blame her, she truely is gorgous.

I was about to say high when i could hear Rebecca and Taylor scowling behind me, I knew ecsacly what they was thinking...Jelousey.

"Hey" I heard Rebecca say behind, I watched as Brittany turned around to face them.

She smiled her smile that i couldn't take my eyes off.

"Hi" she replied being nice

"So Brittany where you from" Taylor asked, i could feel a but coming on.

I watched from the corner of my eyes to see what was happening. I wasn't being nosey i just wanted to be aware of the situation so when theses bitches start i can be a wiitness, I so want them to go down.

"Austrailia, mu home town was Sydny though" she replied in such a nice tone.

I looked at the at Rebecca and Taylor they looked at each other, knowing what each other was thinking. I knew aswell but I just watched waiting for my que.

"oh well this is Calafornia and all us good looking girls..." I had to snigger when they said that, evan a blind man can tell they are not good looking "...get the good looking boys, we dont like sluts by the look of you so keep your little pimple hands or the cutie next door" Rebecca said, smirking

Brittany eyes narrowed, she looked at them then at me, I mouthed 'ignore 'em' but it looked like she wanted her own back...

"oh sorry but at least i know how to wear make up just a word of advice 'don't use a paint brush ok' and another thing, your calling me a slut...whos the ones with smeared faces and bright boobtube tops showing through your blouse... by the sound of it your the sluts...don't cha think?" she said

Rebecca and Taylor just looked at each other, they was speechless but so was I. Brittany was totally right.

"and besides i thinks its a reason why you can't get a boyfriend, hes certainly not interested" she said pointing at me, she got that right" and their not interested either so quit it you make this group look bad" She finished and with that sje turned around and carried on looking through her books.

I turned around and mouthed the words 'owned' to them. Both of them just glared at me, I have been waiting a long time to see them faces. I looked at the front and saw that Mr bradley had left the room so it was ok. I looked at Brittany and saw her looking around the room with her ice blue eyes, she looked really nervouse, for some reasone though when i do look at her i keep getting butterflies, its like shes...I don't know...

Well shes perfect, shes everything I imagoned. She's beautiful, shes cute, shes brave, she has style, shes not stuck up or bitchy. I had loads of other thoughts about her though, I just wanted to ask but i couldn't so instead i started a conversation like any normel perso does.

"Hey" I said gaining her attention

She looked at me and smiled with her tender pink lips

"hey" she greeted, I didn't have a clue what to say when i looked in her eye, I could have just melted right there.

"eer...y-your Britttany right?" I asked, she just giggled at me.

"yeah but just call me Britt" she said smiling, god am hitting it off perfectly.

"ok, Im Alvin but you can call me Al, my mates do" I replied, i couldn't help but smile my badboy smile.

She just looked at me and smiled, at least i have someone to talk to now. I mean before, i didn't rarley talk to anyone in my class, all the lads are dicks and all the girls would talk about was me and besides their all whores, snobs or geeks but Britts, its like god has answered my prayers.

" so your from austrailia, I toured there once and came back burnet..." i said, its true i couldn't sleep for a week it was that painful "...i couldn't sleep for a week" i said she just giggled.

"well thats what you get for not bieng careful" she said " a rockstar like you should be protected" she added. I couldn't help but smirk.

" ok miss know it all, how about i give you a guide around school at break?" i asked

"ok i could do with one the maps here are so..so..." she couldn't find the right words so i thought i'd give her a hand.

"complicated...I know how you feel, I was new here once" i said, she just nodded and smiled.

Mr Bradley came back into the classroom and put more questions on the board, I hope this lesson hurries because I wann get to know her more. To be onest I think she's the one...I think am in love.

* * *

**well here we go, sos its short but i mention in my other story that am on a time limet wich sucks really :(**

**for that one reviewer thanks for letting me know but its based on the CGI, am not a big fan of the cartoon ones, sorry but hey this story will get better and longer. it has like 35 to 45 chapters, a don't know really because i hav'nt finished it yet, am on chapter 24 at the moment on my other computer and av been wanting to share the story so here you go.**

**So read and reaview, if you have read that starry eyes iits up and running.**


	3. making friends

**Well i hope this stories going good because this is my favourite (once it gets going)**

**well heres chapter 3**

* * *

**Chapter 3- making friends**

Alvins pov

The morning bell went (thank god.)

All the class rushed out, i waited at the door for Brittany. I looked and saw her packing her books away, she got her map out but i don't know why i mean i'm gonna be her tour giud so she doesn't really need it.

Mr Bradley was also watching her, something didn't feel right about him not one bit. Hes like 50 years old and he's eyeing a 18 year old, does that sound normel?

I stood there waiting, Brittany finally finished and smiled at me as she walked over towards me, I looked at Mr Bradley as he still eyed her. I shrugged it off and we setted down the corriedoor. It was packed and crowded so it took a bit of time to get through, I swear this school is getting worse.

We walked along the corriedoor, i looked down at Britts who was walking beside me, she looked kind of nervouse...well why shouldn't she be, shes in a new school, new people and no popularity (to start with, knowing Britts she'll make friends straight away.)

Brittany needed to go to her locker first so we headed there, she needed to drop her books off. Once she did, we headed for the cafeteria but as things couldn't get any worse, the two biggest knobs of the school had to come...Ryan and David.

These two was the head of the jocks and every hot girl they see, they want and Brittanys a really hot girl so oviousley there gonna go for her. Im so not gonna let them take her.

We just tried to walk past them but they blocked us...

"hello" Ryan said, eyeing her "and were did this babe come from"

Brittany just looked at them, you could tell she wasn't falling for it, I knew what the was up to. David just shoved him out of the way and smiled down at her.

"hey, im david" He said taking her hand, he kissed it. I was on the urge to exsplode " but call me Dave if it pleasures you"

"uuurrr no thanks" she said taking her hand away and wiping it. I just watched, keeping my mouth closed.

We was about to walk away when they blocked us again, I was getting pretty pissed off with it now so i barged past them, pulling Britts with me, she didn't mind because she was getting sick of it aswell. We started to walk away when we heard them shout...

"HEY BRITT...I KNOW YOU WANT IT BECAUSE GIRLS LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO!" he shouted

I looked at Brittany, she looked pretty pissed off now, i was no different but hey this girl looks like she can handle herself. In the next second she turned around nd stormed right up to David, he had a smirk on his face.

"well hello bab-" he began but got cut off as Brittany bich slapped him, so hard he had an hand print on his face.

Everyone including me was watching, David got hit by a girl that is the first time ever. Brittany then turned around and walked towards me, we headed straight for the cafeteria. Everyone just stared at David, he looked so stupid with the new look. Jerk.

* * *

Brittany and I made it to the cafeteria, I looked around to see if i could see my brothers anywhere and luckily i just caught Simon waving for us to come over but what really suprised me was that there was two girls sat with them.

One girl had brunette hair, she wore glasses and she had vilotte eyes. She was quit tall and skinny, she was wearing and old fashioned purple, chaqured skirt with a white blouse and a grey sweater, her hair was in a low ponytail and on her feet she was wearing balck dolly shoes. This girl looked classic and i mean classic.

The other girl had blonde hair, she had lime eyes. She was small and chubby but she looked cute, she was wearing a green joggin suit with running trainers, her hair was up in pony tails and by the looks of it she had make up on. She seemed more of a sprts girl than a girlie girl.

Me and Brittany began to walk towards the four of them, Simon stoof up and smiled...

"hey Alvin, we'd like you to meet-" he was about to introduce them when Brittany cut him off

"Jeanette, Eleanor...I see you've made frineds" she said, lookes like the girls know each other.

"yeah you bet, this is Thedore...were partners in cooking" Eleanor smiled, Brittany smiled back as she tooke a seat next to her.

"yeah thats Simon, wev'e been picked to do a science project" she smiled, looking at Simon. You could tell she was totally crushing on my brother.

"oh how sweet, next thing you'll be kissing" she said making them kissing noises, I couldn't help but laugh.

I took my seat next to Brittany and Simon. Me, Simon and Theodore looked at each other curiously. The girls looked at us as if they knew what we was thinking, we looked at eac other then at them...

"what?" the three girls said at once.

"would you like to tell us how you three know each other" I asked, Brittany rolled her eyes and giggled

"oh Alvin...were sisters, couldnt you tell?" she said.

Me, Simon and Theodore looked at each other insuprise. How couldn't we tell, they look nothing like each other, sure their all good looking but they don't have the same eye colour, the same hair colour, the same weight, they have nothing in common...oh yeah ecsept there all girls.

"No we couldn't, you dont look anything like each other" i said, they all smiled, it looked like they knew

We all then started to talk, getting one another but i was mostly fixed on Brittany, Simon and Theodore was the same with Jeanette and Eleanor. We talked all break and then we went back to are school routines.

* * *

School finished, it was 8:00pm.

Me, Simon and Theodore was downstairs waiting for Dave to come home from work, normely he'd be home by now but he told us he had to go to Jettrecords to book us an interview with are manager, Ian Hawke. I never liked are manager really, he only seemed to be interested in the money but who cares because i don't...

We sat there watching some random movie, we wasn't evan paying attention because are minds was somewhere else...the girls. All I had on my mind was Brittany, her laugh, her smile, her beauty. As we sat there we heard the door open to reveal Dave, he had his hands full but it wasn't my problem but like SImon and Theodore they offerd to help.

When Dave was sorted, he came in the room to join us...

"how was school guys" he asked, what kind of question was that?

"spetacular" Simon said, thats normel for him.

"cool" Theodore said, he kind of liked school but for some reason he enjoys it and i know why.

"Awsome" i said, Wait! did i just say that god have got this love bad

Dave smiled but then he looked at me, he knows i hates school so this is suprising for him and me. Ever before Britts came i hated it but now i seem to wanna go, thanks to her.

"great, hey guys have you seen the new neighbors" he said, we shook are heads "oh you should meet them, its a woman named Miss Miller, she has three daughters named Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor...their your age" he said

As soon as we heard are eyes widend in suprise, not are the girls only neigbors with us at are desks but their are neighbors at home aswell, could this get any better or what, maybe i could give Britt a tour home if she likes.

"oh, we met them...they got to the same school as us, their are friends" Simon explained. Dave seemed suprised, I guess he realised were one step ahead.

"well am off to bed guys" i said, they nodded.

I headed up stairs to my room, i got a shower and changes into some clean clothes. I was about to climb in bed but then something caught my ears, it was coming from the window. I started to walk towards it, when i reached it i hid nehind the curtain and looked were it was coming from...then thats when i saw, It was Brittany.

She was sat on her ledge in some grey Pj short shorts and a pink pj vest, her hair was down and her eyes was closed, she looked beautiful.

I stood there and listend to her singing, she seemed to be singing to herself but one thing for sure was that her voice was heavenly. She sounded like an angel, healing the world with her sweetness.

I sighed, i jsut stared at her but then she stopped and sighed...

"hey why stop?" i asked,

Brittanys eyes shot open and when she saw me she fell back into her room, i must have scared her. I waited a minute before she stood up and glared at me...

"Alvin, what the...what are you doing here?" she asked,

" I live here" telling her the truth, she seemed suprised

"really" she said, I nodded

It was silent for a minute as we looked at each other, she hadn't realised that she'd gone red from the embarressment.

"well " i heard her say " i guess you'll be giving me a tour home then" she giggled, i just chuckled

"hey if you want...I mean i wouldn't mind it, it would be nice to walk hoem with someone else other than my brothers" i said, I wasn't being awful but it gets boring.

"ok...meet me at the lockers tomorrow then " she said, I smiled

"yeah ok...what time" I said

"eight" she planned

"eight it is" i repeated

"ok, well good night Alvin" she waved, I waved back smiling my badboy smile.

Then in that next secon she blew me a kiss, i pretended i caught it and then in the next second she went and her lights went out. I dont know why but she was amzing, everything about her was amazing. I just wishe she'd be mine...

"good night Britts" i finished, I was truely in love...

* * *

**Long enough, I hope it is.**

**Well Alvin's deffinatly in love and so is Brittany, next chapter will be in Brittanys pov so you can see what happens with her.**

**I don't know wether to do Simonette and Theonor in this story, its hard whrn its a Alvinatty really but hey i'll let you guys choose...;)**

**PLease read and review **


	4. Bad start

**Chapter 4- Wanted**

Brittanys pov

Last night i felt so embarresed, if i'd known Alvin was listening then i would have stopped but no i didn't so now hes gonna embarress me allday. I dont mind much because i like him 'alot' and actually i was suprised when he loved my singing.

I'm suppose to be walking home with me today, he wanted to give me a tour but i know whey because i feel the same.

At the moment am in the corridoor, Eleanor and Jeanette had to nip to the office for something so i waited at my locker for the chipmunks. I was to busy neatining myself up, today i was wearing my light blue short shorts, a white vest, my pink jacket and my cream flats. My hair was down because i knew Alvin liked it that way.

As i neated myself up i didn't notice a couple of jocks walking down and of course it was...Ryan and David.

They both saw me as i saw them in the corner of my eye but i pretended i didnt see them. They thought i had so they walked up to me with their stupid smirk like aways and smacked my back end and GOD it hurt.

I tuened around quickley to face them, i looked at them with disgust in my eyes. I was so angry that i got my hand ready but them must have seen it coming beacuse he court my hand just intime...

"No none of that sexy...you gave me enough of it yesterday" David whispered in my ear, Ryan smirked.

"GET OFF ME" i shouted her was hurting my wrist.

Both of them laughed as they saw tears falling out my eyes, then in the next second he pinned me up against my locker and forced me into a kiss, i tried to kick him off but her was too strong.

I saw Eleanor and Jeanette running to me, trying to help me but they got held back by some other lads. I was terrified as he started to kiss my neck, i felt his hands travel up my top, feelling me. I wanted to scream but he was hurting me. Everyon laughed, even some of the girls was.

I closed my eyes not wanting to see anything but then i felt someone yank him off me, I opened my eyes as i saw David on the floor with a bloody nose. Ryan was stood their just looking at him, I looked to my left and saw Simon and Theodore holding Eleanor amd Jeanette and then I looked to my right adn saw...Alvin.

He glared at David, holfing his fist. David looked up at him as he held his blooded nose, Ryan ran off leaving him, David saw so he quickley got up and ran with him.

When they was gone, Alvin looked at me and saw my wrist...

"Hey, I'll take you to the nurse...Si you got to homeroom but meet us here after school" he ordred, Simon nodded and he , Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette walked off down the hall.

When they was gone, Alvin beagn to lead me to the nursed room, I thought about what would have happend if he hadn't have come. I looked up at him and saw him with a look of worry on his face...

"Alvin" i said, he looked down at me and smiled "thanks for saving me back there"

"hey ist ok...he had no rights and besides I've been wanting to do that for a while" he admitted, I smiled.

We reached the nurses office, the nurse had a look at my arm and knew it wasn't broken or fractured so she gave me a pain killer and told me to be carefull, she told us that she would report David and Ryan for us so we was pleased. Afterwards she then sent us to class, I just hope today goes well...

* * *

**I know its short but i don't feel well, it was suppose to be longer but i thought i'ed save the rest for next chapter.**

**Just to let you know guys, i will continue with this story no matter what because its my favourite one its get going and another thing, this story also has a lemon scene in it so watch out for it, i'll tell when :)**

**please read and review ;D**


	5. Wanted

**Hey guys, well to be onest am i talking to anyone :/**

**Well if there are readers out there heres chapter 5, hopefully this should be longer :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5- wanted**

Alvins pov

We had P.E first, me and Britts set off early so we could beat the hassle but what luck.

She went in her changing as I went in mine but the jocks was in including Ryan and David. I knew egsackly what was gonna happen so i walked over to were i normelly go, I didn't evrn acnollage them as i walked past but i knew there was gonna be troubl, I could feel it in my gut.

I set my stuff down and began to change, I hadn't noticed someone walk behind me then suddenly i felt a pain in my side as it hurt but not as much as i was still able to stand properly, I held my side as i turned around i saw Ryan, David and a sandy haired coloured lad, Tom.

I glared at them and fully faced them, all of them gave me peircing looks.

"what the hell do you want" i shot,glaring them in the eyes.

"nothing we just came to make it clear...stay away from te new chick" he order, i laughed in their faces.

"like hell i am, You guys are just jelouse because i got her before you" i replyed, they just looked at me.

"well what happend to ' no girl in this school is perfect for me', remember, last year" David added, is her thick or what.

"That was before Britts came and you know what...shes the one" i Said, making it clear

They all just laughed at me, yeah i might sound like a lovey dover freek but im right. That feeling i had the other day when i saw Brittany for the first, it was love. Love at first sight. I know she's the one for me.

"well Alvin if you don't keep away from her then someone will get hurt and...its not you" he said as he walked away. My eyes narrowed, there gonna hurt someone else for my doing, what the hell!

I shook my head and carried on getting changed, the jocks can be right dickheads sometimes but come to think of it they are. I was so pissed off now i couldn't evan think straight. I finished and left the changing room and met Britts outside, she noticed the look in my eyes...

"Whats wrong, Al" she asked, looking up at me.

"nothing" i said, i didn't really wanna talk about it.

Brittany blocked me so i couldn't get past, i hate it when people do that.

"Alvin, tell me...I wont leave you alone unill you do" she order, i hesitated at first but then i gave up as i looked in her eyes.

"its just the jocks being pricks, ok" i answered, she looked at me and smiled.

"their only jealouse of us" she added, it made me smile but what did she mean by us, i wounder if they'll ever be an us.

I smiled at that thought and carried on walking to the others with Brittany by my side, she's a real friend i just hope oneday we can be more...

In P.E we did hockey, me and Britts got put on the same team lucky but we was against the jocks and some other girls. When it finished we heade dback to the changing rooms, I got more hassle off the lads but i gnored them and met Britts outside, we then headed for our next lesson hoping today would go great since we had a bad morning.

* * *

Brittanys pov

School finished, and at the moment we was walking home with the guys, well Eleanor was walking with Theodore, Jeanette was with Simom and i was with Alvin.

we chatted about are day and how Simon spilt shake all over Eleanor at dinner, it was funny but she wasn't laughing.

All of us made it home, we waved the boys off as we watched them go in. When they did we went in are house but as soon as we did, something didn't feel right. It was dark and it smelled funny, we walked down the corriedoor together, we looked in the living room and it was dark in there aswell but the Tv was on and it was muted. Weird.

"Weird...Miss Miller wouldn't leave the telly on, muted" Jeanette pointed out, me and Ellie nodded.

"Something wrong" i said "you two go and look in the kitchen, I'll look upstairs" I suggested

We all agreed, so i headed upstairs as Jeanette and Eleanor carried on down the corriedoor. I climbed the stairs and the higher i got, the bigger the feeling got. I began to get scared, then as i reached the top suddenly...my eyes widend, on the walls there was hands prints, read hand prints that looked like...blood.

I gulped hopeing my mind was wrong as loads of ideas pasted my mind, there was little patches of blood on the floor that lead down the lading, I followed down the corridoor, slowely.

I followed but then the it stopped, it stopped at Miss millers room, I looked in horror. The door knob was coverd in blood, I was so scared that i didn't know what to but on isnstict, I grabbed for the knob and slowely opened the door, the door slowely opened releasing a mornful creak. When it stopped I looked in and then my heart stopped, my mouth was wide apen and my eyes looked in horror, there on the bed, caked in blood was...Miss Miller.

She was dead...

* * *

** Well heres chapter 5, hope it was ok.**

**OMG Miss Millers dead, what are the Chipettes gonna do now...stay with the Chipmunks?**

**poor Alvin, who does David and Ryan think they are eh (**

**I would have added more but i didn't have enough time since i have to take my sis to her little disco :/**

**Please read and Review**


	6. a girls wish

**well i didn't think i'd be angry this long but lets justs say that ****this story had made my mood worse as it just got deleted, lucky i just started ****it :S**

**anyway thanks 'musicismypassion' i must have forgotten to take it off, oops. Heres chapter 6 thank god.**

**Well Miss Millers dead, what Brittany gonna do...**

* * *

**Chapter 6- a girls wish**

Alvins pov

I walked in are house, my brothers behind me. I smiled as i thought about her, my best friend, Brittany.

We walked in the kitchen and setted are stuff on the table, i then headed into the living room were it was quiet, too quiet and the way i like it. I dove on the sofa and rested my head on the arm, thinking about her. My brothers walked in, Simon looked at me and rolled his eyes but i didn't take notice, Theodore smiled and dove on the other couch stuffing his face, Simon sat on the singel chair doing some research on his laptop. It was really boring.

In the next second i noticed the Tv wasn't on so i got up and pressed the power button but for some reason it didn't turn on...

"looks like we have a powercut or something" i said looking at Simon, he rolled his eyes.

"Alvin, try plugging it in" he said I looked round behind the TV and saw it wasn't plugged in, I reached for it and went to plug it in but something stopped me...

""

My eyes widend as i heard the scream, it sounded very familir, too familier. The scream didn't sound like a scream you would do in a film or if your getting tickled, this scream sounded like a vilont, in trouble scream.

"Brittany" i whispered

I looked towards my brothers and they had the same look as I did, we all looked in horror.

Then in the next second we all shot up and and raced towards the door, we opened it and ran towards the girls house. The house was dark from the outside, it worried me a little.

We ran onto their front porch and barged the door open but as we did we crashed into Jeanette and Eleanor who looked like they was rushing upstairs.

"ow...hey guys what are you doin" Jeanette said as she rubbed herforehead.

"we heard you girls scream, it souded like you was in trouble" I answered

"oh, it was Brittany, were going to check it out...she sounded as if she was in trouble or sumat" Eleanor explained. We nodded.

"thats what we thought" I finnished,

Simon and Theodore helped Jeanette and Eleanor up, I picked myself up and and started to climb up the stairs, the others was behind me. I just hope Britts was ok. As we climbed it we all began to get nervous of what it was that scared Brittany so much, it felt as if it was a bad thing too, why else would she scream in 'horror?'

We was almost at the top when we noticed something on the walls. Jeanette and Eleanor screamed as we saw what it was...blood, Simon and Theodore hugged them as the clentched onto them. I just carried on walking, I noticed there was blotches of blood that lead down the corridoor so i followed...

I turned and thats when i saw, leaned agianst a wall on the floor sobbing her eyes out. Brittany was pale as a ghost, she looked in shock as she sobbed. I raced towads her side...

"Brittany..talk to me" i asked, she didn't say anything, She pointed towards the room were the door was wide open, i turned and stood up and looked in...My eyes widend as i saw a bloody, dead woman layed on a bed.

It was Miss Miller. I turned back towards Brittany and scooped her in my arms as she sobbed.

Simon and Theodore along with Jeanette and Eleanor came round the corner and ran towards us but soon as they did, Jean and Ellie looked in the room and screamed evan louder as they saw their dead mother.

Both of them collapsed against Brittany, all the girls was crying and holding each other. See them three like that it broke are hearts. I didn't want them them to see this anymore so i gustured to my brothers that we should take them to our house. They both nodded.

Simon went and pulled Jeanette up and wrapped his arms around her waist, Theodore did the same, once Eleanor was up i picked Bittany up bridal style. She was in so much shock that she couldn't even get to her feet. Me and my brothers held them tightley as we went down the stairs, out the backdoor and to are house...

* * *

It was nearly 7:00 and Dave would be home soon,

I had called the police soon as we got in so at the moment me and Britts was sat at the window, Simon had taken Jeanette upstairs to calm down and Theodore had taken Eleanor into the kitchen to take her mind off earlyeir.

I watched as the paramedics came out with Miss Millers dead body on stretcher, there was police everywhere. I looked over at Brittany and saw tears falling out of her eyes as she stared at the scene, I couldnt stand to see her like this so i crawled over and pulled her into a hug.

She must have needed it because she started to roar her eyes out on my chest. My shirt was wet but i didn't care, she was in my arms.

As i held her the front door opened to reveal Dave, her was holding his suit case and some work. He looked over at me and Brittany with the most curious look ever. He looked at me as i looked back, I signalled him to go in his office. Dave got it and headed there with me behind, we reached the office and faced each other...

"would you care to explain why there is police outside next door" he asked,

"well...Miss Miller was murded" i said clearly

I looked at Dave, he had no facial exspression what so ever. It was silent for a minute before he broke it...

"Alvin this isn't funny...the truth" he orderd, I just stared at him

"Dave it is, Brittany found Miss Miller dead...she was stabbed several times, me, Simon and Theodore found the girls out side her room in shock so we brought them here to get away" I explained.

Dave just stood their in shock, he couldn't belive it. I watch as he coverd his mouth staring at the floor. He then looked at me...

"oh my goodness...the girls must feel horrible" he siad.

It then clicked in me

"whats gonna happen to them?" i asked, i hope they don't take them away becase my lifes been better ever since i met Brittany

"I don't know Alvin...they'll probably be put in care" he said, I then got an idea

"can't they stay with us Dave" i said "please!"

Dave looked at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking but it didn't look good. I know it may be alot, I mean six of us but were all nearly adluts so it shouldn't be that hard.

"Alvin i can't its bad enought with you three..." he said but i'm not giving up.

"Pleas Dave...we love them...what would you do if it was claire" i said, I got him in the spott

He started to think about it, I knew it would be better for them i mean we have a spare room for them so it should be ok.

"ok i'll see what i can do" he said, I smiled

* * *

It was getting late and two hours ago police men came round to take are statements, they left twenty minuttes afterwards but then this social worker came to see about the girls. They was in the kitchen with Dave, they had been in there for over an hour.

All six of us was in the room watching TV, we was with are counterpartners holding onto each other. I was hoping we would get them, Simon, Theodore or the girls didn't have a clue about it so i kept it quiet.

We waited, not even paying attention to what was on.

Then in the next second a woman and Dave came out from the kitchen, we all looked as Dave and the woman shook hands and wave us goodbye, he showed her to the door and she left. Dave looked towards us and smiled...

"Well what she say ?" i asked, desperate to know

"well it dipends if the girls wanna stay with us" he said gesuring to them.

All the girls looked at each other and smiled

"We stay with you...l-live with you..." Brittany stutterd, Dave smiled and nodded "really"

"yeas of course, I had a word with the socail worker and she said it was ok for you too if you wanted to" he said, the got up and walked over to him, smiling.

"yes...yes...thank you" she said, Jeanette and Eleanor nodded.

Then all of a sudden he girls ran and hugged him, Dave was taken off gaurd at first but then smiled as he hugged them back. Me, Simon and Theodore smiled, we couldn't believe it because now from today the girls would be living with us and maybe it might bring us closer, alot closer.

* * *

**R.I.P Miss Miller**

**Heres chapter 3 for you**

**My moods kind of lightend abit so i may be doing that 'beginning of a new path' later, if not its either am not alous or i can't be bothered. :)**

**Please read and review ***


	7. moving on

**Am back, sos i din't update yesterday. **

**A don't know why but it repeats the last chapter before you put the new one on, i mean why though but don't worry. The new ones up...I hope. Thanks again 'musicismypassion',  cant miss and error, lol. **

**Am rubbish at this :s**

**sorry i didn't update last night, was to busy with my other story and my new one but here you go, another chapter that you ahev been waiting for.**

**A think am gonna write a chapter an miss a night, and same with the other one. When am not writing this one am gonna write another one.**

**In this chapter Alvin and Brittany get closer, a bit to close...;)**

* * *

**Chapter 7- moving on**

Brittanys pov

Its been two mounths since are mothers death, a mounth ago was her funeral.

We burreid her in the grave yard that wasn't far from are home, her grave was covered in tulips and forgetmenots since they was her favourite, we also place some pictures and a letter to show how much we loved her. If it wasn't for the boys we'd be down their with her, we just loved her like she was are own mother.

Miss miller may not be are real mother but to me she was, when we was being abused and neglected by are foster perants she saved us when we reported them, she took us in and treat us like he own. Now she was gone, gone forever...

There also was some more bad news...a week after Miss Millers death, another girl got murdered, then week after that another girl. It was like this murder was killing weekly. The victems was getting younger and prettyier everytime aswell. The last person was 26 and she was blond.

Dave hadn't sent us to school two weeks after are mothers death but then we started going, we still was walking home with the boys but they seemed to be getting protective over us, i don't mind at all it just scares me abit.

Its wednesday and no ones been murderd but i had a feeling it was tonight, i didn't know why, i just had the feeling...

At the moment i was in are shared room, it was 5:45pm so supper would be done soon as i could already smell the delicouse food coming from down stares.

I was reading my magazines, layed down on my bed. Jeanette was at her laptop and Eleanor was just checking out some random cooking channels, there was music on the song 'titanium' was playing so how one earth could she hear the musice...

"Eleanor how the hell can you hear that when the music is up loud" I shouted so she could hear.

She must have not heard because she didn't look at me, i just shrugged and looked at Jeanette who did hear me cause she was looking at me. I shook my head at her as i stoof up and turned the music down and then turned the Tv off. Eleanor glared at me...

"hey i was watching that" she shot, i couldn't help but laugh as she looked pissed of.

"I noticed...But Ellie can't you do something else, Why don't you help Theodore or someone" i suggestd.

Eleanor sighed and stormed over to the door, she opened it but as she did she got a shocking suppries as she saw Alvin who looked as if he was about to know sice he was still in the position with his hands in a fist about to knock. Eleanor rolled her eyes and looked at me...

"Britts, looks like your dream boys here" she said, giggling.

I glared at her and gabbed my pillowe, i chucked it at her but it missed and got Alvin instead. I coudn't help but giggle as feathers stuck to his hair and clothes, one went up his nose making him sneeze. Me, Jeanette an Eleanor started laughing as he couldn't stop sneezing.

After a couple of minutes of sneezing he stoppes and Eleanor left, it was just me, Alvin and Jeanette...

"Hey Alvin" I greeted, he walked in an sat at the foot of my bed.

"hey...umm. Britt i need to talk to you...private" he said looking at Jeanett who was looking at us.

She seemed to get the idea as she nodded and headed out of the room, downstairs. It was just me and Alvin, the music was still playing, 'payphone' was on, it was one of mine and Alvins favourites but since he needed to talk i stood up and turned it off. I then sat back down next to him looking in his dreamy hazle eyes.

"what do you wanna talk about Al" i said using his nick name, he sighed

"well i wanted to talk about us" he said smiling, grabbing my hand. I hope this was heading were i think it was heading.

"ok...what about us" i smiled, he just looked at my ice blue eyes.

"well am just gonna be onest with my feelings...f-for you" he said, i was screaming on the inside. He has feelings for me "Brittany, the first day i saw you...I...I...It gave me this feeling, i had butterflies in my stomach. When i looked in your eyes...I-I knew we had a connection" he stopped

I smiled, i knew were he was going with this, i could feel it in my heart. I felt the total same but i was just shy and besides its always the boy who makes the first move, right?

"what are saying Alvin" i asked, i knew egsacly what he was saying.

Sweat was forming on his head and his palms, his cheeks reddend as they heated and he looked nervouse more than anything. He looked as if he was gonna chicken out but knowing him, he has guts...

"what am saying Britt is that...I...I...I love you" he finished, he looked as if a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders.

It was silent, i looked in his eyes as he looked in mine. I smiled with my tender pink lips, tears was forming in my eyes. He loves me, he loves me. I couldn't belive it, I felt the same way but now iit was my turn.

"i understand if you dont feel the same way but i thought you had to know" he said, I was speechless.

We sat their looking each other in the eyes, he gentley took my hands in his. I could feel his seatty palms against mine but i didn't care, he loves me and i love him. It was like we was ment to be.

"You love me..." i whispered, he nodded still looking in my eyes "...Alvin, I...I...I l-love you too. I always have" i finished.

Then in the next second, I could feel myself leaning forwards, he was doing the same. I noticed as he slowely closed his eyes, I did the same and then are lips connected. I felt his soft lips against mine, we kissed. As we did we could taste each others desire for one another, the kiss got more passionate.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his on my hips, we kissed more passionate making us want each other more, it got better as Alvin layed back bringing me ontop. we didn't stop once, I slowely crawled on top and sat on him.

I could feel his hands crawl under my shirt and trace my tender skin with his firm hands, they traced my sides allway to my chest.

My hand was on side of his face as my other ruffled his Chestnust hair that hung over his forehead. I could feel as he grabbed the rim of my shirt and slowely pulled it up reaveling my stomach and bra, he pulled it off my head and then we started kissing again.

Now it was my turn, I started to unbotton his shirt revealing his toned and muscular chest. I could of druled when i saw his pecks, I then removed shirt and started kissing again. He took me by suprise as he flipped my over, he was ontop of me now but i wasn't botherd. I needed him.

I could feel him now making hi way to my shorts, he unbottoned the front and slowely slid them off. I then headed for his jeans, I slowely unzipped them and started to unbotten them.

I then grabbed the rim of them and as i was about to slide the down, the door opened revealing Eleanor.

Both of our eyes widend as we noticed the possition we was in, She stood there with her mouth wide open...

"am I inturpting something" she asked seeing us.

Alvin quickly jumped off me as i sat up and covered my self since i was only in my underwear. We both blushed in embarressment.

"UUUrrrmmm no " I said, Eleanor rolled her eyes and then she headed back out but i shouted her before she did " Ellie please don't say anything" i begged

"Ok...but please be careful...i don't want to becoma an aunt so soon" she said, smiling

Me and Alvin looked at each, we couldn't help but laugh at what she said. Me getting pregnant never gonna happen...Right?

"ok, thanks ellie" i replied, she then left.

We sat there as i put my shirt on and my shorts, Alvin put his top back and bottned it. We looked at each other as we leaned in for another kiss, this one didn't last long as we heard Dave call for supper. We broke away and as i was about to get up, Alvin stopped me...

"Before we go down i wanna ask to see if you fancy going on a date with me friday to see a movie?" he asked, straight forward. I looked at him and smiled.

"sure, I'd love too...seven" i said

"seven" he finished

We smiled, I then quickley pecked him on the lips as i stood up pulling him with me, we grabbed each others hand as we then headed down stairs for something to eat, I was looking forward to friday but no because of our dat but i was gonna give him something...something that shows my love for him...You know what i mean.

* * *

**well Brittany is planning something.**

**I wonder what would have happend if Eleanor didn't inturpt and Brittany thinks shes not gonna get pregnant anytime soon, has she seen the futor or something?**

**Well in the next chapter David, Ryan, Taylor and Rebacca find out that Alvin and Brittany are a couple also another girl is murderd, someone close to Dave but who?**

**Please read and review :)**


	8. what your problem?

**well**** am glad people are reading this but like I said it would be nice to get a review so i know what you think or if your confused, ask and i'll answer :)**

**otherwise i don't know wether its going great...**

* * *

**Chapter 8- What your problem**

Alvins pov

Well its school and at the moment me and Britts are in homeroom.

Taylor and Rebecca are still being bitches, being nasty with Britt but she can take it, she always says a better come back whichq shuts them up.

At the moment we was just talking, Sir was writing something up but we didn't care. Are minds was set on from last night. If Eleanor hadn't inturupted then we could have gone all the way. I mean am not desperate or anything, I love Britts but there is no other way to show my love for her...

I don't know why but i have a feeling about are date, well afterwards. I have this feeling that something is gonna happen from Brittany. I hope its true because then i won't have to try and convince her myself.

I looked at Britt who was texting someone a minute, probably Jeanette telling her what were doing, that kind of stuff.

"Britts who you talking to" i whispered whilst the teacher had his back to us.

She looked at me with her sly smile, she then tapped her nose meaning 'note for noses'. I had to chuckle because she does it in such a cute way.

"let me guess Simon" i eyed her, she looked at me in disgust, I couldn't help but laugh. Sir looked at me and narrowed his eye.

"hhhhmmm...is their a problem mr seville" he asked, all eyes was on me

"no!" i replied

"well get back to your work" he told me. I hate him.

I looked back at Brittany an she was still texting so i had another guess

"is it Jeanette" i asked, she looked at me and smiled.

"yeah...just telling her that we have an apointment at the docters, saturday" she said, i smiled but as she turned to from, sir was looking at us again.

He looked angry but not because he caught us talking but he saw Brittany with her phone. He sighed an began to walk towards her. I know he's a teacher but if he touches her i'll kick his headin. As he walked over to us, Britts put her phone on her lap. Everyone was watching...

"Miss Miller...hand me your phone" he said putting his hand out

Brittany just looked at him, she looked nervouse. She then shook her head as refusing to give it him, he then leaned closer to her face. I watched but what i did notice was that she was wearing a V'neck vest and he was looking down, stright into her crotch.

"You pervert!" i shot, he looked at me, he looked pissed off.

"Mr Seville...you be quiet otherwise i''ll hold you back after school" he ordered but i refused, there is no way aam gonna let this perv check my girlfriend out. Hes 50 years old!

"No, NO am not gonna be quiet...how can I when your checking out my girlfriends Breasts, YOU PREVERT!" I shouted but then i realised what i just said.

Brittany looked at me, her eyes was wide. It was quiet, everyone was staring at us. Rebecca, Taylor, Ryan and David was glaring at us ut i didn't give a fuck about them. Sir looked pissed, his face was red and I could hear him grinding his teeth. He looked back at Brittany, my eyes was peircing through is. If he has a problem take it out on me but not her...

He sighed then looked at me then Britts then me...

"i'll deal with the both of you at the end of the lesson" and then he walked back over to the black board and finished the crap he was writing.

I looked over at Britts and saw her cross her arms covering up her crotch. I could hear the two bitches behind us talking but i didn't care. Britts didn't look comfortable at all...

"Britts are you ok" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

She was about to reply but then sh got cut off by Taylor. This sin't gonnat be good...

"oh whats wrong Brit-tany, scared...thats what you get for being a slut" she shot, smirking. I was geting pissed off my self and so was Brittany

"well least am not flat chested, like you i can get attention. I don't see you pulling any fish in and how can I be a slut if I have a boyfriend, I don't see Alvin kissing you do I" she shot, oh man why pull me in.

Rebecca and Taylor couldn't come back with a come back but i knew any minute they'd say something to stirr us up. Brittany looked as if she was gonna eplode any minute...

"well this school was slut free before you and your fat, speckyfore eyes sisters came" Rebecca shot. She did not just say that.

But instead of Britts replying she stormed up, sir noticed...

"Miss miller sit down at once" he orderd but sh didn't listen.

She stormed towards rebecca and then suddenly she wacked her in the face knocking her back on the floor. Everyone was gobsmacked including me, I never knew she could punch that. Rebeccas lip was bleeding but i didn't care, Brittanys eyes was forming tears...Then in the next second she stormed out.

"BRITTANY MILLER GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" he shouted, but she didn't listen she just left the classroom.

I sat their, Rebecca got up as she began to cry when he the blood Taylor looked at as she helped her but then she looked at me...

"look what that stupid bitch has done to my friend, Alvin" she said, thinking i cared.

"so she asked for it and by the way if anyones a bitch...its you" and with that i headed for the doorbut as i did i noticed Ryan and Davids faces, they looked pissed and i know why, sir began to shout at me now.

"ALVIN SEVILLE, IF YOU DARE LEAVE THIS CLASSROOM I WILL CA-" he didn't finish as i slammed the door.

I looked for any sign of Britts as i was on the corriedoor, i noticed a janitor who looked like he had been cleaning the floor for a while. Maybe he knows?

so i walked up to him, trying my best not to stand were it was wet because otherwise i'd slip. He saw me and smiled...

"oh can i help you" the old man said, I nodded

"yeah have you seen a girl, she has aurban hair an she was crying" i said, he nodded

"oh you mean that girl who just slipped. Yeah i saw her, she went in the girl bathroom..." he explained so i darted for the girls room "you can' go i-" he siad but i already had.

I entered the girls room an as soon as i did i could hear sobbing coming from round the cubicles, so i walked around and saw Britts leaning over one of the sinks. Her jeggins was soaked and er arm looked red.

_'It must be when she slipped'_ i thought, she was crying as her head was down.

She lifted her head and saw me in the mirror, her mascara was smudged and her hair was a bit messy but she still looked beautiful. I wanted to make her feel better so i gave her a sympathetic smile and held my arms out for a hug, she turned around and smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. She walked towards me and hugged me, i hugged back...

"everything gonna be ok Britts" i said comforting her as she sobbed into my shirt.

"i know Alvin, as long as i got you...it will be" she replied

We both just stood there as time went on, the only thing that bothered us was going home. Dave would know but am not gonna give up...

* * *

School had ended, me and Britts had a detention for walking ou and doing what we did, me calling sir a pervert and shouting at him and Britts for hitting her.

We was sat at a table each on eaither side of the room but the problem was that David and Ryan had a detention aswell, they've had a detention everyday this week and last, a student was murderd last week straight after school so it wasn't them but they day she was a couple of teachers was so it gave me the idea that it could be a teacher.

David was sat behind Brittany whilst Ryan was behind me.

I told Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor that we had a detention, they told me that those dicks did as well so it kinda pissed me off.

I looked and saw David looking at her, trying to get her attention but Brittany just ignored him. I watched as he eyes her, it was pissing me off more, any minute now i could go up there and smash his face in. Sir left the room for a minute, David thought he'd wind me up and flirrt with Britts...

"So gorgouse...keeping them curves smooth, they look really sexy" he said snickering at Ryan.

"yeah or is it your jugs that give your beauty away...i have to admitt but i'd love you in my bed" he said, they was doing it on purpose because they was smirking at me.

I kept my posure as i gritted my teeth_ ' just keep it cool Alvin...show them whos boss'_ i told my self, I looked at Britts and she looked disgusted with them. She was about to say something but David cut her off as he was gonna talk to me...

"well Alvin...I see you didn't listen to me" he said, i rolled my eyes

"who are you...your not my dad" i shot. Both of the just snickered

"Am fucking pleased aswell but if you remember, i said Brittany was mine...not yours" he said. Brittany and I looked at each other like as if we was say 'who said'

"woah woah wait, not she isn't. She belongs to no one but herself, but one thing pal...shes my girlfriend!" i finished.

He was about to say something else but sir walked in, i glanced at Britts as she did back, we smiled at each other as we waited for the detention to finish.

* * *

The detention had finished.

Me and Britts managed to escape Ryan and David, well why lets just say they had a extra hour to hold. Suckers!

We was walking home at the moment, Brittany had to nip into the shop for something. I didn't know what but it probably wasn't important.

She came out to minutes later with a bit of paper in her hands.

"whats that" i asked.

"Credit...i need to call Eleanor" she said as he put it on.

once she did she dialed her number, after a couple of minutes she answered...

"Hey Eleanor i need you to d-" she began

_"Brittany...you and Alvin need to come home" _she sounded like she had been crying.

"Ellie what is it?" Britts asked, she sounded worried.

_"please come home and will tell you, Alvin needs to know"_ and with that she hung up.

Brittany and I looked at each other, we hd a feeling something was wrong. We wasn't far from home so we started to run, I was in front but Britts wasn't far behind. After a couple of minutes of running we finally made it home, we barged through the gate and into the house.

Once we enetered it was quiet, Me and Britts headed to the living room but what shocked us was that their was two policemen sat on the chair, Eleanor and Jeanette was on the floor looking at us whilst Simon and Theoore was comforting Dave but what got us the most was Dave...

His face and Eyes was red, his heair was a mess, he was crying. Simon and Theodore looked like they had been crying aswell but not as bad as Dave.

Me and Britts walked in worried as sick. All eyes was on us, we didn't have a clue what had happend...

"guys w-whats happen?" i asked, It looked seriouse because of the police

Dave stood up and walked over to me, he looked like he was gonna cry any minute.

"you know that woman who I'm planning to propose to" he said, of cours i know her, shes like a mother to me and my brothers but we have'nt seen her in ages because of her job.

"Claire, yeah whats happend to her" i asked getting worried.

Dave sighed, looking at me...

"She's dead"

* * *

**OMG! Clairs been murderd.**

**The murder is one of the jocks as one of yu guessed but it isn't Ryan or David , I think he's bin in the story a dunno if not i'll add him in one of the upcoming chapters.**

**Anyway, a bit of drama like, it should be a drame school :/**

**please read and review :D**


	9. Our camplicated date

**Thank you guys for your reviews.**

**ANd I agree, the teacher is a pervert but he wont get away with it either. **

**Poor Claire, she's dead and Dave has no one now but the thing is, it'll get worse and not just for him but for the others aswell when some one else gets shot. Eventually things will get better but that won't be until the end so keep reading...**

**In this chapter, Alvin and Brittany go on their date but somethings goess off befor they go and carries on when the come back also this chapter may have lemons in so 'BERWARE' all you under ages kids :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Our complicated date**

Alvins Pov

Its Friday.

Everyone was shatterd about Claires murder on wednesday. Dave was the worse he loved her with all his heart. He was planning to propose to her. I guess it felt like comitting suicide take me and Britts for example, if she got murdered there would be know way i'd carry on my life, i would end it but thats me.

Thursday, we didn't got to school because Dave needed company and pluss with our loss, we couldn't even concentrate. Well really the Chipettes rerly knew her because she came once at Miss Millers funeral and she stayed the night but am guessing they got really attached to her since they did have a little girls night to cheer them up.

Us, we knew Claire ever since Dave adopted us which was like 10 years, we loved her like are own mother, she wa6s like a mother to us because to her we was her kids, her boys but at the sametime we was like bestfrieds. I loved Claire, Simon and Theodroe loved her but know one loved her the more than Dave, she was his world.

So why did it take him this long to wanna pop the question?

I know it may sound harsh but now he'll never get to ask because of what this basterd is doing. All day he was in his office, staring at a photo of him and Claire on their first date. I watched him for a couple of minutes with the otthers, we noticed how a couple of tears fell from his eyes caressing the picture. We didn't know what to do...

It Friday, this morning Brittany and I suggested we should cancel are date and move it to next week but Simon and Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor suggested that we should go since it would get us out of the house, they also made plans for Dave to visit Aunt Jackie. He agreed.

* * *

Its 6:00pm, the movie starts in an hour an a half. Dave had already left so we was gonna use my car.

Me and Britts agreed we should go and see 'The Pact'. What really confused me was that Bittany hates horrors and supernatural stuff but she's been wanting to see this, so have I since it was my type of film because i love horrors.

At the moment i was getting ready, no doubt Britts isn't. She'll probably take forever like normel.

I Just finished putting on my shirt as I then started to spray some of my cologne on, I then put on my jocks jacket, I know its believable but am a jock, not a arsehole dirty minded Jock, a normel on. Well i use to be one before Ryan and David kicked me off their team. Arseholes.

I'm not bothered because i'v got everything I need. A career, reputation, popularity, a family, friends and perfect girlfriend but with all the comotion going off its kind of a struggle.

I finnished getting ready and had one more look in the mirror, the only thing that got me was my hair, it was spiked up as it went in curls over my forehead. Yeah it was, i then headed down stairs but as i did, al i could hear was shouting...

"YOU HAD IT LAST" Simon shouted

"NO I DIDN'T...YOU DID" Theodore shouted back,

Jeanette and Eleanor was just sat their sipping some coffe, they looked like they have had enough.

"guys whats going on" i asked as i watched them both argue.

Simon and Theodore looked at me, they both looked pissed but then then Simon showed me something that was ment to be a sciance book, it was wet and soggy.

"this is what your arguing over" i asked, seriousley

"well sorry Alvin but you don't realise how important this book is to me..." he said "...Claire go me it for my 15th...AND NOW THEODORE HAS RUIND IT" he shouted.

Ok maybe its a good reason to shout but what if it wasn't Theodore.

"NO I HAVEN'T...IT WAS AN ACCIDENT" He shouted back, I sighed and just waited at the bottem stairs.

I stood their as i watched Simon and Theodore leave into the kitchen, they began to yell and curse each other. Jeanette and Eleanor went in to join them. I just hope that things will be ok when we get home...

"c'mon Britts" i said but then i heard a voice

"did i just hear my name?"

I looked at the stairs an god my eyes widend. Brittany was stood there and god she was gorgouse, she wearing a nilon white belly top that had spaggettie straps, pale blue jeans and red flats. Her aurban hair was down and straight with blond highlights, her make up was done up to perfection with golden brown blusher and pink eyeshadow.

I staired as she reached the bottem, i could smell her katy pt merice perfume as she faced me.

"hey...you look amazing" i complimented her, she smiled with her tender pink lips.

"thanks Alvin, you don't look bad yourself" she replied.

I smiled and leaned down and kissed her, we then pulled away and headed for the door. The shouting in the kitchen go louder as i heard Jeanette and Eleanor shout, Brittany heard and looked at me but i signalled her not to ask.

We headed to the garage were my car was, it was next to Simons and Theodores. We climbed in and fastend are seatbelts, I turned the engine on and then revearsed back on to the road. I then drove the direction were the cinima was.

It only took us 15 minutes so we had like 30 minutes to wait, we entered th building and bought the tickets, I bought the popcorn and drinks and then we headed to screen 7. Thirty minutes pasted, the room was full and nosey but then it went quiet as the movie started.

I'll be onest with you but i didn't egsacly exspect the first bit to be so scary, infact i was so scary that Brittanyand some other people screamed, i had to cover my ears. The film went on and their was a few scream nar and again but when it showed you the ghost that was cut in half and by the head and middle of it I never heard Brittany scream as loud, mind you there was worse ones.

The film finished 2 hours later and to be onest i think Britts coverd her face alway through, I couldn't help but chuckle as she did.

We left the building and decided to head back home because it was raining, Britts seemed to have cooled down from the film. We made it back home but we didn't get out of the car, I looked at her and she seemed as if she had something heavy on her mind, something she need to share with me.

"Britts are you ok?" i asked, she looked at me and smiled

"yeah am fine...onestly" she said but she wasn'r very convincing.

"Britt , you know you can tell me...I am your boyfriend" I reminded her, she just looked at me an sighed.

"its nothing really...Just that i miss my mom, when we drove past i saw our house and...I thought i saw her" she eplained, i looked at her concerned. It must be hard for her because I lost Claire and she was like a mother to me but Miss Miller was her mother so it must be ten times worse.

"its ok Britt, if you did you did...but one thing I know is...That she'll always be with you, in here" i told her gesturing to her heart. She smiled.

"thank you Alvin...that really touched me" she finnished, I smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

We then got out of the car, I locked then left the garage with Britts behind me but as soon as we stepped out we go soaked because it was chucking it down, literally it was just a walk from the garage to the door and we was soaked, we looked like we'd just walked through a waterrfall. We opened the door and we was hit straight away by yelling (again) but this time Dave was back and he was shouting as well as the other four, he must have heard the door because he looked into the hall way straight at us...

"Alvin, Brittany your back...why don't you both head upstairs for a bit and get a shower while your up their" he said, we could tell he wanted us to.

"ok Dave" we both said and then we shot up stairs

* * *

Brittanys Pov

Both of us went into my room, a dunno why but we did.

we was dripping wet, my make up was smudged and my top was see through. My legs was rubbing as my jeans stuck to them and i was freezing. Alvin didn't look no different either exept his face wasn't smudged in make up and you couldn't see a pink bra through his top. It would be funny though, Alvin in a bra, seriously.

"god i need a shower" i said as squeezed my hair, he chuckled.

"so do i, a smell like a we dog" he pointed out but then a sly smirk crawled on my face as i got a idea, a dirty idea.

I crawled up to him and was inches away from his lips, he must have seen the slyness because he smirked giving me hiss little eyebrow hint.

"Maybe...we should shower together" i suggested, his smirk turned into a smile.

"playing dirty are we" he said, I giggled.

Then in the next second i grabbed his hand and we made are way slowely to the bathroom, we went in as Alvin closed the door behind us, locking it.

He then walked over to me and placed his hands on my hips as i placed mine rund his neck, he leaned down closer and cloaser until are lips met. We kissed slowely and passionatly, i felt his hands trace my hips up my back and down. I did the same as i ruffled his soaked hair that fell flat on his forehead.

As we kissed i could fell him tracing the rim of my belly top, slowely sliding it up, i decided to do the same as i slowely pushed off his jacket and went for his shirt, I grabbed the rim and pulled it over his head, he did the same with my top. We kissed as are chests was bare but i still had my bra on. As we kissed i went for his jeans, my hands slivered down to his zip as i pulled it down and undid his botton, he did the same with mine.

I slowely slid them down him, at the same time he did with mine. We kicked them off and we stood in are underware. In the next second we slowely walked into the shower, it was big enough for five people. The shower also had a side seat and a glass door, it was on of those fancy showers but then again it was a fancy house. We carried on kissing but the Alvin stopped and looked down at me...

"Britts are you sure about this" he asked as he placed his hands on my hips, I looked into his hazle eyes.

"yes Alvin...I'v decided i want to be with you" i finnished, he smiled.

He then leaned down and kissed me, i could feel his hands traveling up my back to my bra strap. I felt as he tried to unclasp it but eventually he managed to, my pink lace bra slipped off as i chucked it to the side. The only thing we had on was what was hiding are treasures, in the next second i reached for his elastic on his boxers as he grabbed the top of my lace panties, then at the same time we both pealed the off as they stuck to are skin.

Once they was off we chucked them aside as the water splashed on are tender skins, are hair was drenched and are skin was wet but the only thing we could continue on was each other, we keaned it and started to kiss again. We both kissed, tasting each others diesire for one another. I felt as e was getting excited, my muscels tensed and i began to get nervouse.

Then in the next second, he picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as i felt him enter me, braking the barrier. He leaned on me as the kissed got more rough and the more it got rought the more he thrusted. It hurt but this is what i wanted, I loved him and their was no other way to show him that i do...

We kissed for a long time, we had moved onto the seat. Alvin was sat on it as i was sat on him with him still inside me. We had kissed none stop but what we hadn't realised was how long we had been and as we was making out we heard a knock at the door. Mine and Alvins eyes widend dreading it was Dave, luckily it wasn't but the intrudor from last time...

"Brittany!"

"yes Eleanor" i shouted from the shower, Alvin sat still nt making a sound because any suspisons and were dead.

"will you hurry up, you'v been in two and half hours...its nearly elevan thirty and beside i have to go" she winced, I sighed but is she seriouse two and a half hours. Me and alvin looked at each other.

"Sos Ellie you'll after go to the other bathroom...am washing the...uuuurrrr...digh out of my hair" i shouted, yeah they kind of got two bathrooms. One down stairs and one up. Sweet, and they both have showers.

"please Britt...a wont make it" she cried, i feel guilty but i cant let her see me and Alvin like this, she'd tell Dave.

"Sorry Ellie i can't" and with that she stormed off.

I then looked at Alvin, we both the bursted out laughing. Eleanor can be such drama queen when she needs something, specialy something she can't hold. We stopped laughing and stared into each others eyes, my ice blue to his hazle. I swear i could melt right in them thare that beautiful. I then slowely got off him and washed myself in the shower before getting out and wrapping myself up with a towel, I grabbed my clothes and looked back at him, smiling.

"Good night Alvie" i said, he smirked at me as he stood in the shower.

"Good night Britts...sweet dreams" he replied

I smiled and then blew him a kiss, he pretended he caught it. I giggled and unlocked the door and waved to him then in the next secon a left the bathroom and headed to my bedroom to get changed...

* * *

**Heres ther first and last lemon chapter (i think, if not then i'll let you know)**

**yep it kinda long but not too long but i hoped you liked it, if it kinda grossed you out don't let me know please xS**

**Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	10. one restless night

**Hey guys, hope last chapter didn't put you off the story :/**

**But anyway if it didn't and your still reading then thankx**

* * *

**Chapter 10- One restless night**

Alvins pov

Wow, i couldn't believe it.

Thrity minutes ago, me and Britts made love...in the shower. I dunno why but ever since iv felt like a better man, a better person towards myself and Britt.

I love Britts with all my heart and thats why we did it but if anyone found out then we would be dead and worse of all, Dave would split us up, Like hell. I know he's lost Claire, his love but their is no way i'm gonna loose mine. Im nineteen so really it was ok for me and Britt to do it so why worry.

At the moment am in my bedroom just putting on my plain red vest, It was five minutes before midnight and all i could here was arguing but it wasn't Simon and Theodore, it was the girls. Jeanette and Eleanor was arguing but why and why this time. Daves in bed, Simons in bed and Thedore is, I'm about to but i dunno about Brittany, she shares a room with them so how will she cope.

I sat there as i listened to all the comotion going off, there was loud shouts, thumps and the sound of something smashing, no doubt everyone is awake. I sighed as i was about to lay down on my bed until there was a bang on the door.

I sighed in annoyance, thinking it was probably Simon or Theo but to my luck it was Brittany, she looked pretty pissed off. Her hair was a mess, their was a cut on her face and she looked tired...

"can i come in...please!" she moaned, I looked at her concerned as i opened the door wider to let her in.

Brittany rushed pasted me and sat herself on my bed, i closed the door and then walked over and sat beside her. I looked at the little cut on her face, she looked really tired, stressed and pissed. I wounder what happend?

"how did you get this" i said directing to the cut. Brittany just looked at me with her baby blue eyes...

"Jeanette threw a orniment at ELeanor but it missed and hit the wall, it broke into peices. A bit hit me" she said in a clear discription, i nodded

"what was it all about, first Simon and Theodore and know Jeanette and Eleanor whas coming to the world" I wounderd

"well what i heard was after you and I left for the date, Simon and Theodore started fighting, Ellie and Jean managed to pull them off but then it got worse as they started taking sides causing my sisters to fight, now none of them are talking. I can't take it anymore, I can't even sleep i my room because their at it, I can hear Dave sobbing as Simon and Theodore are shouting, Its hell out there" she explained

I looked at her, i would say the same if it was me well in a way it is me because my brothers was the same. Ever since Claire got murderd, things have changed, Daves changed, Simon and Theodore have changed, I have but not like them. I tought things was gonna get better but there not, there getting worse.

"why don't you sleep with me tonight, its away from your room so we should get a bit of sleep" i suggested, Brittany smiled.

"thanks Alvin you don't mind if i do" she asked, what kind of question was that?

"Britts i would love it if you do" i said blushing,

"oh really" she said leaning closer to my face, we was inches away from each others lips.

I looked in her gorgous baby blue eyes and she looked in my hazle ones. A dunno why but i have a feeling this is gonna be a repeat of what happend in the shower but in bed. She gave me the look in her eyes, the same look before we ended stipping each other.

"you know what i feel like doin" she said placing her hand on my thigh, i just smirked knowing what she ment.

"and what is that?" i asked already knowing the answer.

"well one of the lines in the song 'teenage dream' does explain alot" she giggled.

"oh really...I wounder what else Katy perry sings about" i said as she giggled again

Then in the nxt second she pushed me back so i was laying down, she then slowely crawled on me in a sexy way and then she leaned down and kissed me, we kissed passionatly as my clock reached midnight but it wasn't like a spell was goona brake it felt more like she casted a spell though as she took over my mind, making me want her more and more.

Tonight's gonna be a good night...

* * *

Brittanys pov - dream

_' my eyes flutterd open as i saw i was in a dark room,_

_It was dark and smelly, i looked around myself only realising that it wasn't a dark room, it was a dark alleywy. There was a lamp pst in the center that leaned against a brick wall facing another. I looked at both ends only noticing that both ends ended narrowed into darkness, i lookeed up only to see blackness. It scared me so much that i sat under the lamppost crossing my arms but as i did i flt something..._

_I looked down an saw a bump on my stomach, I looked pregnant._

_I sat in shock as the bump scared me, it wasn't there before and it wasn't there last time i checked. My lips began tremble as i looked on, looking for him._

_"Alvin...were are you, were am I" i shouted but nothing, I listened as my voice echod into the emptyness._

_I sat there as i cried, i noticed that i was still in my PJs but i didn't care i was so scared that i began to shake. It was quiet, dark, cold and smelly..._

_"Hello...is anyone out there!" i shouted but nothing_

_The suddenly i heard footsteps and along with it, a chuckle. It got closer and closer, louder and louder until i could see a dark figure in the shadows. It looked like a jock, one of the jocks who hung around with Ryan. He started to walk towards me as i noticed something in his hand..._

_it was a gun._

_My eyes widend i shock, i got up and began to run but as did, noting moved, nothing got closer. It was like i was running in a room with moving floors, i looked behind me only to see him behind me, he the gun to my chest..._

_As soon as i saw his face i knew who it was but , he had a evil look on his face. His green eyes was peircing into mine..._

_"good bye bich"_

_"wait, T-" i began but got cut off as he shot me_

_I feel to the ground as he ran back the direction he came, I layed there as i could see my life flashing before my eyes. My legs went numb and my arms went still, i couldn't feel my bodie..._

_I was dead_

My eyes shot open as the nightmare ended,

I clutched my chest, catching my breath. The dream felt so real, so alive but why?

I sat forward only did i realise i was fully naked so i quickly coverd myslelf up with the cover. My face was drenched in sweat and my hair was stuck to my face, I felt pale and weak. I sighed as i rubbed my face, sighing in frustration.

I looked to my side as i saw Alvin fast asleep, snoring his head off. I couldn't help but giggle, he looked so cute when he slept. I looked at the window and noticed that it was still dark, maybe i should catch some sleep before he wakes up whispering in my earr. Then in the next second i layed downnon my side, covering myself. I could feel my eyes drooping so i closed them letting my head take over...

* * *

**I know its short with a rubbish ending but i was getting tired.**

**I hoped you liked it because its the best i could do for tonigh, my head and stomach hurts and like Brittany, my eyes are drooping :(**

**well please review and if you want give me an idea of what i could add :)**


	11. A shocking suprise part 1

**Am back, i wasn't planning to do this chapter tonight but i got board.**

**Anyway, am not being nasty but if there is a repeat of the last chapter, please doen't review until the next day, please :( ****.**

**For some reason it repeats the same chapter before i get the new one done, I'v had a couple of compliants about it, sorry but done't forget am new so am still trying to learn. Please just go easy on me, in futor befor you review, check the next day to see if it still the same.**

**Another thing, my new story 'dance are hearts away', i need OCS. Please check it out, it has all the information on chapter 2 what you need. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11- A shocking suprise**

Brittanys pov

Its monday morning.

The weekend went pretty quick because me and Alvin, well we did 'you know all weekend, we did like it two to three times a day. I'v also started sleeping with him aswell because Eleanor and Jeanette are still argueing, biching and slapping.

Dave hadn't left his office, he still had that picture of him and Claire on their first date. He wasn't eating, sleeping or talking. He was truely heart broken, shartterd, empty...

Simon, Jeanett, Theodore and Eleanor hadn't changed. None of them had said one word to eaach other, they didn't even aschnollage each other, i knew deep down they all wanted to make up but like me and Alvin, one of them had to make the first move but none of them did so the house was like a ghosst town.

The house was that quiet that me and Alvin had to whisper when we was at it. They couldn't put anything on or listen to anything with out arguing and when me, Jeanette and Eleanor went to the docters...GOD! I had never been embarresd in my whole life, we was just walking in as they start shoving each other, yelling and calling at each other, people was looking and just walked off. It put me in a badmood and when i read the sundays paper, we was on the front page saying 'MAD SISTERS CHECK UP'. It really pissed me off.

Well its monday morning as i already said and for some reason my stomach isn't giving me any good signs either, i threw up this morning and for some reason i fellt realy light headed like now. I'm hungry and tired, my gut feels like eating me but i had my breakfast and normely i'm not hungry whilst dinnertime so its so not normal, also i'v been needig the bathroom alot like this morning i went five times and i only had a cup of pure orange so this isn't normel?

I'm stood next to my locker in the middle of the corriedoor, Jeanette was at the library, Eleanor was with miss Ortaga, Simon went Science, Theodore is at the breakfast club and Alvin had to go with Dr Rubins somewhere so i was on my own until homeroom starts.

I sighed as i opened my red locker and pulled out my pocket mirror as checked my apearance. I looked awful, my hair was in a low ponytail, I had faint bags under my eyes, my eyes seemed dull and i looked pale. I didn't bother with make up because, one- i didn't feel like wearing it and two- i didn't have time as i was chucking my guts up and needing the lue every minute. What is wrong with me?

AS i looked I could feel a storm crawling up my throut, my stomach swirvaled and eyes blurred...

"Oh no" i whispered as i ran straight to the girls bathroom across from my locker.

I ran in but to my look, Rebecca and Taylor was in smudging their pimple spotted faces in foundation and lipstick 'BRIGHT LIPSTICK' but i didn't ach nollege them as i rushed into the cubicle to empty my gut, as i did i could hear them laughing at me. They was talking about me but i could understad as my own mouth made noises, the words i only heard was 'lesbow', 'bysexual' or 'disease'.

After a couple of minutes pasted but eventually i stopped and flushed what was their, i sighed as i tried to steady my vision. I was really light headed and i could tell i was paled as snow.

I then came out of the cubicle slowely, with my eyes half closed and my head down, I had to lean against the wall to stay balanced so i could get to the sink. I could hear Rebecca an Taylor laughing at me but i just ignored them as i reached the sink...

"look what the cat dragged in" I heard Taylor snigger, I looked up at them both and i noticed how Rebecca still had her cut lip.

I just put my back to them as i looked in the mirror, i was sweating and my face was white as snow, my eyes went teary as the pain in my stomach was hurting but not only that, the two bitches behind me was making it worse. The only thing I wanted to do was be in Alvins arms, let him comfort me as i cried on his shoulder but no, I'm on my own stuck with two whores thinking there better than me...

"oy don't ignore me..." i looked at her in the mirror but then carried on with what i was doing then as i didn't exspect it, Rebeaccs ragged my hair back and pinned me at the wall "...I said don't ignore me, bitch"

I looked at them both, feeling out numbered. I was weak and in pain so i had no chance of fighting back...

"please...I-I don't want any trouble, i just wanna have a quiet day" I begged but i sounded like i was tired but onestly, I was

"well to late...LOOK at what you did to my lip... Troy won't even kiss me now thanks to you but guess what... your gonna pay" Rebecca threatend me, I was so dizzy that i couldn't even hear her properly.

"w-what?" i asked, any minute now i was sure to faint

Rebecca just scoweld and then suddenly she wacked me in the face sending me to the ground as blackness took over...

* * *

Alvin pov

I sat in homeroom as Mr Bradley kept galncing my way, giving me dirty lookes from his desk. I gave him the same back as i waited for Britt, it was kind of strane really because she's late and she was the one waiting for homeroom.

I dunno why but i had a feeling, a bad feeling right in the pit of my stomach.

My mind drifted off as i noticed Rebecca and Taylor walk in, both of them walked in looking straight at me with evil grins on their faces. I knew somethingw as wrong. I watched as they slowelly walked to their desk, the three of us stared, my eyes piercing at theirs.

Rebecca blew a kiss at me in a way to say 'your mine now'. Something was wrong, I needed to find Britts, I didn't bother to ask sir because he's a knob and he'll say no. Am still not gonna let him get away for perving over Britt.

I got up, gaining the attention and headed for the door...

"ALVIN SEVILLE GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT NOW!" he shouted but i didn't listen

I just carried on walking, out the classroom onto the corriedoor.

"were are you Britt"

* * *

**Ok, i no its a stupid place to end but its like 12:00pm and i was to busy watching the olympics and their snobs that i forgot about this, sorry :c**

**Anyway i'll add the rest tomorrow, i promise and you know me, i keep my promises :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think, oh and don't forget to check my other story 'Dance are hearts away' cause onestly, i need OCs and songs Quick!**


	12. A shocking suprise part 2

**Its abit early, a know but i thought i'ed get another chapter done so i'll have time to do a big one for the other story.**

**Also i wanna say thanks to my top reader Musicismypassion for reading and reviewing the most, thankx :) 'ill be saying another thank you to you and the others at the end since this story is round about 35 to 45 chapter long, :D**

**I ended the last chapter in a stupid place so i hope this turns out better...**

* * *

**Chapter 12- a shocking suprise- part 2**

Alvins pov

It was two minutes before homeroom finnished, i was running up the corridoors in search of Britt.

I know its sound a bit stupid to be doing this because she's oviously in the building somewhere and she's 17 so whats to worry but when them two walked in with that look, something told me that Brittany need me, I also noticed Rebeccas knuckles when she sat down, they was marked badley. They looked as if she'd hit something or someone.

And that was when it hit me, I had a feeling them two had done something to her.

At the moment i was just coming down thhe steps on the corriedoor were all are lockers are so hopefully she shuld be somewhere, its were she was last anyway but this morning when i looked at her she didn't seem or look right, she didn't look normel and she was in the bathroom every five minutes. Maybe its a girl thing so it might be normel, right?

"c'mon Britts were are you?" I mumbled to myself

Then as if anything couldn't get worse, Dr Rubin saw me and told me to come in her office. Oh crap!

* * *

Brittanys pov

I felt somethin cold and hard underneath me. My eyes opend slowly as my visoin blurred, I blinked as it turned clear.

My head was hurting and my stomach still killed me but it wasn't as bad as before, I slowely sat up pushing myself up with one arm and then grabbed onto the sink, pulling myself to my feet. My eyes looked straight in the mirror, I was feeling so nausouse this morn-, wait!

Nausouse, a dunno but that word seems really familier to me, its morning sickness, I think. we something about it in science other day, when we was learning about reproduction. OH GOD!

I have all the symptons, the eating, the vomiting, the tirdness, the bladder thing and my pains. This cannot be happening, I stared at my reflection, looking at my dull blue eyes. They then fell down to my stomach, I reached my hand towards my stomach and my eyes widend in horror as it felt round, no muscle just round. I looked down and all i could see was my stomach but it was round.

"oh no" i mumbled

Am too young for this and things are happening. My sisters an their boyfriends are arguing, Dave is truly heart broken and worse of all, the two women who could have helped me are dead. Me and Alvin don't have a clue about raise a...baby.

I can't be...pregnant,

we only did it 6 times, wait thats bad isn't it. Oh god

* * *

Alvins pov

I walked in the office as i saw the head of school sat and god she didn't look happy. She pointed to the seat infront of her desk so i went an took it, my eyes was looking at her. I knew egsacly what she was gonna do but don't worry, that son of a bitch is going down.

"Well Mr seville, your in a lot of trouble and so is Brittany Miller but i'll deal with her soon. At the moment i need to talk to you" she said clearly, I knew Britt was gonna get in trouble, maybe worse but Rebecca desrved it. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"well its seems that you have walked out of class three times with out permission and acused a member of staff a 'pervert', you have been breaking rules and taking action of things that don't concern you" she said, but my eyes narrowed

"Actually, they do. My girlfriend walked out upset, what kind of boyfriend would i be if I didn't go see if she was ok" i explained

"Ok i understand but she asulted another student -" she began but i cut her off

"only because she insulted her fand her sisters, don't get me wrong but ever since she's started this school, Rebecca and Taylor, along with th two knobs, Ryan and David. They hav'nt left her alone. THATS why i took action" i shot, it was really pissing me off

"ok right we'll look into it but i still don't understand why you insulted a member of staff?" she asked ok here it comes, goodbye Mr Bradley...

"He was perving over Brittany, he looked down her top and he's been eyeing her ever since she started. I know it may not sound like it but i saw it with my own eyes, he was perving over her breast's" I finished.

Dr Rubin loooked kind of shocked, I didn't no wether it was because of my attitude or what i just said, well she best bloody do something otherwise i will. It was quiet for a minute until Dr Rubin typed something down on her computor, she then looked at me with a seriouse face...

"Alvin, are you sure of this because at that I'm gonna have to take seriouse action, it best not be a prank like last time when you said Miss smith was a tranzesti, a man dressed up" she asked, i sniggered abit. It was funny that prank

I kind tthought it was funny but seriously she does look like a man, i told everyone she was an told Dr rubin. Big mistake, I got exspelled for a couple of days.

" I swear on my life its true, he's not trusted round girls" i said, she nodded

"ok thanks for letting me know but as for your punishment, you are expelled unil the 25th" she said, aw man "an i know i shouldn't tell you this, so Is Brittany. I will be talking to her later after i call your dad and let him know" she finnished.

Great! just Great, I nodded and then left as she showed me to the door. Once i was out, i looked up the corridoor and my eyes widend in joy as i saw Brittany walking at the girls bathroom, she looked as if she was crying and there was a bruise on her cheek. This is not good I thougth as i began to walk to her...

"Britts" i shouted she looked at me and smiled.

"Alvin..." she said slowely"...I have to tell you something" she finnished

I just looked at her, curiouse as my eyes scanned her face, the bruise was winding me up. I watched as she sighed and took my hand in her...

"This may not be the best place to tell you but...I-im Pregnant"

* * *

**What a shocker, if i was her i would have waited until we got home.**

**Oh, Alvin and Brittany are in a lot of trouble aswell, expelled for five days just for a bit of drame. This school is classic, lol **

**Well hope you liked it, please review and tell me :D**


	13. This baby will bring us together

**I cant wait until this stories finnished I can then start my others :D**

**Anyway i need discriptions for babies will my other story, the cutest will be chose. **

**Heres the next chapter well av forgot, oops**

* * *

**Chapter 13- This baby will bring us together**

Alvins pov

I just stood there in shock, only one thing ran through my mind as i looked in her tired eye.

Brittanys pregnant.

I didn't know what to say, she was looking down at the floor as she had her arms cross. Her eyes was watering as the first tear rolled down her pale cheek. I wanted to cheer her up but i didn't know what to do, she's pregnant with my baby, am the dad but how do i react.

I mean, am 18 and she's 17 we're miles to young to be perants. I don't know the first thing of a baby, like how do you hold them for instance and worse of all, everyones falling apart exept me and Brittany. Were the one's who are holding this family together.

"are you sure" i asked, she looked at me with a dumfounded look

"of course i am, do you think am lieing" she shot narrowing her eyes. I was taken back abit.

"no Britt listen-" i began but she cut me off

"No you listen Alvin, I'm pergnant ok. Whats done is done so if you don't wanna keep it well...well. tought but i am" she shot, I was soo confused.

"Brittany what are you talking about, course i wanna keep it, infact am happy its just that-" then again she cut me off, it was really pissing me off now.

"WHAT...EH...THAT WE CANT KEEP IT, WE-" i put my hand over mouth to shut her up, god she was getting on my nerves

"ok Britt just listen, I was gonna say how are we, we know nothing about babies pluss with all the comotion going on how are we. Were keeping it for sure but i'm just worried" I said, i noticed how her face softend

"oh, well will think of something...will talk about it tonight and maybe with Dave" she said, my eyes widend

"Brittany are yo-" i got cut off by someone

"Brittany Miller"

Both of us looked to the side as we saw Dr Rubin walking towards us, she didn't look pleased at all, She looked like she did when she wanted me. Brittany and i just stood as she walked up to us...

"Brittany Miller, I wan you in my office young lady, you are in alot of trouble...as for you Alvin, I have called your farther and he's gonna pick you up as you are not aloud on school Grounds..." as she said this Brittany looked at me with shocked eyes "...And Brittany, your arn't once I'v delt with you so Mr seville will be waiting for you in the car park"

Brittany and I just nodded, she realised what she was in trouble for.

"Brittany, you go to the my office, Alvin your farthers waiting but before you know Mr Bradley is on his first and last warning, we didn't have enough proof" she said, my eyes narrowed

"what do you mean not enough proof...what proof could we give you" I asked.

"well their wasn't any witnessed and i know i shouldn't ask but maybe a picture or video but with out proof I'm afraid we can't do nothing but warn him" she explained, I sighed and nodded.

"Ok miss" and with that i walkd down to the front entrance were i saw Dave waiting in his car, he seemed to be better than he was yesterday. He still had bags and his eyes was blood shot but he had a smile, not a cheery hello smile just a small one. I just looked at him and then climbed in the front passenger seat. Dave looked at me...

"Dr Rubin told me everything, am not proud of what you Did Alvin but I would have done the same thing if it was...C-claire" he said mimbling the last bit. I just looked at him, I felt sorry for him.

"we know Dave...but thats not the only thing..." I know Brittany is'nt gonna like me telling him now but maybe it wuld be easy for her, Dave hasn't got the energy to rage pluss i know something that will cheer him up.

"what else is there Alvin" he said, I just sighed, here it goes.

"Brittanys pregnant...will my baby" I said straightley.

Dave just sat there and looked at me, his face didn't change. Then in the next second he sighed frustrated and rubbed his face, he looked at me with watery eyes. Was he crying?

"Alvin...why, why have you done this so...early, your 18 for crying out load..." he said "...And you know nothiing about babies, who's gonna help you. Miss Miller and C-Claire isn't" he moaned

"We have you, Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore. Dave, we'll go to peranting class's no matter what but aslong as we got you...nothing will go wrong, you've raised us up perfectly on your own so whats the difference" I said, wll this is a baby but hopefully he won't say anything.

He looked at me and smiled "ok Alvin but am still not pleased, Ill talk to both of you tonight"

I smiled, well least the worse bits over and i know what will cheer him up because it has with me, Britts doesn't know yet but I'll talk with her tonight...

"Dave, we well I was planning...If it was a girl, i was planning to call it...Claire" I smiled,

Weh i said this i noticed how Dave but on the biggest smile ever, his eyes was watering and his became normel. It was like the old Dave had come back, my dad.

"I'm sure Claire will be proud because...I am" he said, smiling

I smiled back and hugged him, it was normel. Father and son again lets just hope we can get Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor boyfriend, girlfriend, Sister, brother again. Maybe this baby will bring us together.

I looked out the window and noticed Brittany coming out with her stuff, she didn't look happy at all maybe its because Dr Rubin might have shouted at her but she'll be happy once she finds out Dave knows and hopefully she'll like the name i thought about.

she climbed in the car and huffed, she sounded pretty pissed off

"I so bloody hate her" she shouted, Dave and I looked at her.

"what happend" he asked

"well she didn't believe me and said i shouldn't have done it, also i should wear a inapropiate shirt" she shot, my eyes narrowned

"well you shouldn't have to if he didn't look" i replied

"egsacly but no. I chuffin hate her!" she shouted, Dave sighed as he started the engine

"Calm down Brittany, aslong as you know what happend your ok. When it happens to someone else then it her fault not yours ok" he said

"ok, thanks Dave" She finnished,

Dave smiled then drove down the road towards home but as he did he sighed and looked in the mirror at Brittany, he and I noticed how she was rubbing her stomach. Me and Dave looked at each other as he then looked at Brittany in the mirror.

"Anyway, Brittany, you, Alvin and Me need to talk tonight...about the baby" he said

I looked at Brittany her eyes was wide, she looked at me and shook her head sniggering, I smirked back.

"what am i gonna do with you Alvin" she smiled, I just chuckled

"a dunno...teach me to be a dad" i said as she giggled.

I turned to the front as i noticed Dave revearse into the driveway, ever since i told him what i wanted to call the baby he's been his normel self. Looks like it was a good idea to get Brittany pregnant.

All was left was Simon, Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore. Can we get them back together?

* * *

**I know its short but my moods are weird, this was ment to end were Jeanette walked in on their conversation, oh well something to look forward to :)**

**And about them lemons scenes, sorry but if Brittany wasn't pregnant then there would be another sorry! but like you said** **'munkedupjoe',** **that would be wrong :C**

**Please read and review and remember a need oc babies, the cutest ones will be chosen also i need OC for my other story so hurry :D**


	14. The talk

**Ok, i kinda updated early this morning because i figured the password out, yay :D**

**And also, maybe one of the days this week i will be starting 'Dance are hearts away' so look out for that. I just wanna say thank s to my reviewers and for you who asked, i'm 15 years old its on my profile.**

**Now on with the story, Dave is gonna have a chat with Alvin and Brittany about this little secret he just discoverd hours ago.**

**(I do not own Aatc or Batc)**

* * *

**Chapter 14- the talk**

Alvins pov

It was nearly six, it has been nearly three hours since I told Dave are secret and anytime now he'll be coming to talk to us.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodor and Eleanor hadn't mada a move, ok i lied. Theodore and Eleanor had made up and so had Simon and Jeanette which made the situation much more easyier, thank god and Dave seemed to be going back to his old self even though he'll go in his office and cry looking at the picture

Oh and one more thing, its a new week so god help us that no one else we know gets killed, none of us can bare the stress anymore and specaily Brittany, I don't want her getting stressed with it because she's pregnant.

At the moment, I was in the living room with Simon and Theodore. Brittany was upstair with Eleanor and i think Jeanette was in the kitchen, I dunno why and I think Dave was in his office or in his room. I looked over at my brothers and noticed how it was silent, my blue enstein brother was on his laptop and Theodore was just twiddleing his thumbs about, the room felt so depressing.

I wanted to get them to make up but how, talk to them well its worth a shot...

"So guys wotsup" i asked looking at them both.

Simon just replied with a blunt 'ok' and Theodore just shrugged his shoulders, ok now this was getting stupid. I bet Britt was talking to Eleanor because she was sick of the stupid fall out like c'mon guys.

"ok guys i think you two should apologize, its driving me, Brittany and Dave crazy" i exclaimed,

Simon and Theodore just looked at me and then glared at each other. Then like i didn't say anything, Simon carried on typing and Theodore carried on being a daydreamer. I sighed in frustration as i shot up and yanked the laptop of Simon, he glared at me as i did.

"hey what the hell are you doing!" he shot at me

"you and Theo are gonna be brothers wether you like it or not. ITs bad enough Dave's the way he is and me and Brittany have bigger problems than suffering your stupid childness" i shot back

When i said this i noticed how Simon and Theodore looked in shame, the didn't look at each other but least i was getting somewhere, am not giving up either.

"Simon i know Theodore ruined your book and Theodore i know Simon called you some pretty bad names but...Claire wouldn't want this, I know Dave doesn't and i Don't. Please, you both have made up with the girls which am glad but c'mon your both brothers, your both same flesh and blood" I said, trying to convince them.

I watched as Simon an Theodore looked at each other, my speech must have touched them because for the first time in ages the made eye contact, I smiled as the both stood up and walked towards each other. Simon helt out his hand and and smiled...

"Theodore would you eccept a brothers apology, Alvins right. Claire wouldn't want this and neither do I" he finnished, Theodore sighed.

"i don't want it either...yes Simon I forgive you and I'm sorry for ruining your stuff, I know how much it means to you" he finnished

Then in the next second they both smiled as they pulled each other into a brotherly hug. Am glad this is over with, my work here is complete. I then headed up stairs as i saw Simon and Theodore head for Daves office. I just hope Brittany managed to get her sisters back together

* * *

Brittanys pov

I was sat on my bed with my music on loud, the song 'were have you been' by Rihanna was playing. I was sat on my bed doing my homework Dr Rubin had sent me to do, Alvin had the same but knowing him, he'll start it one day before we go back.

I wasn't alone in my room as Eleanor was reading some old cooking, I noticed how she would stare at some pictures which made me giggled and Jeanette who had just came up was on the computer, filling some applacation forms in for hollywoods university. We have what a year left and she'd doin already, Jesus.

As i looked at my homework i was thinking about my sisters and their arguement, surely it was stupid and childish. I was getting sick of it and no doubts Alvin was down stairs trying to get his brothers together again, maybe I should do the same. So I put my my books to oneside and paused the music, gaining their attention.

"girls c-can we talk" i asked as they both just looked a me

I just hope this turns out ok, i can't cope with it being like this, I mean ever since Clairs death I'v had to sleep with Alvin because my sisters was trying to kill each other until early hours in the morning.

"Can you two please cut the crap and make up if Miss Miller was here what would she do?" i said, not quite convincing but hopefully they should listen.

"well Brittany if your sister insulted your boyfiriend and called you a fat bitch, what would you do" Eleanor gobbed, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"ok i would flip but c'mon girls it getting ridiculous i mean, Dave's falling apart and the last thing he need is us not talking and cooperating" i said, I watched as Eleanor looked at Jeanette, she looked back then at the floor.

"I dunno Britt, things are hard with out Miss Miller, She was always there to help us" Jeanette mumbled, I looked down remembering the fights we had and fall outs, i remembered how Miss Miller was always there to help us.

"Well girls, lets make her proud and show her that we can be sisters" i smiled.

I watched as Jeanette and Eleanor looked at each other and smiled, my words must have touched them as they both sighed. Jeanette was the first to speak...

"Eleanor, will you forgive me. I'm sorry i call you them awful words, all i want for us is to be sisters again" she said quietly, Eleanor giggled.

"Jeanette we are sisters...yes i forgive you but will you forgive me for insulting you and your boyfriend" she replied,

"of course, sister hug" Jeanette smiled, holding her arms out.

Eleanor sighed "if i have too" she giggled as did I.

The in the next second, both the girls got up and hugged each other, I'm so gald that their sisters again. I watched then as Jeanette then turned her computor off and headed out the bedroom, waving me off with Eleanor. I sighed in relief.

I then grabbed my stuff and as i was about to start again i heard a knock at the door...

"come in" i shouted and to mu luck it was Alvin.

HE smiled as he came in and closed the door, he walked over to me not braking eye contact and sat on the foot of my bed.

"hey" i said putting my stuff back to the side.

"hey...i see Eleanor and Jeanette are sisters again" he smiled.

"yes, took some work but yes" i replied giggling, he chuckled

"thats great just go easy remember, we don't want anything bad happening" he reminded me, I just rolled my eyes. Here comes the world most protective daddy, killjoy.

"ok Jees, I wonder how Simon and Theodore are coping" i mumbled, Alvin just looked at me and smiled.

"oh their great now that i'v got them as brothers once again" my eyes widend,

"really..." he nodded " thank god, i was beginning to worry that they never would be" i said, he just chuckled at me "what?"

"oh nothing, jut funny of how much you cane be a drama queen" he said, i rolled my eyes and slapped him in the arm.

"realy funny wiseguy" i giggled.

Then in the next second we leaned in closer and closer then just as are lips was about to meet, there was a knock at the door. Me and Alvin pulled away as the door opened, revealing Dave. Looks like it was the time to talk...

"hey Dave" i heard Alvin say.

HE smilled as he walked over to us, half smiling.

"guys we need to talk about the...baby, like i said earlyeir do you know what your doing" he asked.

I gulped and looked at Alvin, he seemed unsure but knowing him he always has away and to be onest, some a pretty good.

"Dave, me and Alvin will take peranting class'es, we don't know about the other thing but we'll think of something" i said in a convinced tone. Dave just sighed...

"Brittany, what i mean is though how are you gonna manadge during the day when there will be know one to take care of the baby, I'm at work during week and your at school, Claire and Miss Miller isn't here and I cant trust Toby, I wouldn't trust him with my belt nevermind the baby, the only thing he probably knows about one is what come's out of which end" he finnished.

Me and Alvin just laughed at his statment, I don't think anyone would trust him not even woth a toy doll.

"ok well we'll hire a nanny or something, Dave the time i should go into labour. We might have left" i said "i'll be pregnant for nine mouths hopefully si we should be filling applacation forms in for university" I said

"ok, well as long as you know what your doing then am gald, i'll go now" he said as he then headed down stairs. Me and Alvin sighed as we looked at each other.

"well am glads thats over with" i mumbled

"yeah just nine mounths...oh which reminds me, if its a girl can i name her" he asked, i looked at him curiouse.

"uuummm ok, why you have a name?" i asked, Alvin just smiled.

"yeah i was planning to call her...Claire" i said, I smiled gently as i caressed his cheek

"Alvin thats...perfect, i like it" i replied

"cool, i tod Dave and when i did he lit up like a light bulb" he said, my eyes widend.

"oh he did..." he nodded " well cool, alls thats left is to tell the others that I'm pregnant and then we'll-" I began as someone then cut me off.

"your pregnant?"

Me and Alvin looked at the entrence and saw Jeanette and Eleanor, we couldn't tell wether they was happy or pissed off but one thing for sure, tonights gonna be a long night...

* * *

**Oh dear, Jeanette and Eleanor know!**

**I know its nothing big but sounds like another arguement coming up or not?**

**but am glad they all made up and also, Brittany like's the name Alvin wanted so yay :D**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think :)**


	15. couldn't get any worse

**hey guys, well i know some of you read my simonette oneshot last night and i know it may sound rushed and the spelling maybe bad but its not my fault, as am typing i don't notice for some reason :/**

**Thats all i have to say so lets get on with the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 14- couldn't get any worse**

Alvins pov

_'your pregnant'_

Me and Brittany looked at the entrance and there stood Eleanor and Jeanette, both of them had a look of shock on there faces. I heard Brittany gulp as she stood up putting her back to me taking a step towards them. both of them looked pretty pissed...

"girls i can explain, the thin i-" she began but Eleanor cut her off.

"NO! Brittany...the problem with you is that all you care about is yourself" she shot, narrowing her eyes

"yeah, don't you care about us, don't you care about about whats happening" Jeanette asked

"yeah of course i do but-" she tried say but Eleanor cut her off again, I was starting to get annoyed.

"well it looks like you don't otherwise you and Alvin would have been sneeking around sleeping with each other" she shot.

I had enough, there is no way I am gonna let thme talk to Britts like that. I looked at her as i noticed her head down and her arms crossed, I hated seeing her like this so i stood up and walked besid her.

"escuse me Eleanor but if i quite remember, you wasn't helping much either...what about you and Jeanett arguing, nearly killing each other. If you didn't notice but hurt Britts that day, so don't you dare put all the blame on her, it was yours and Jeanette fault she was sleeping with me" I shot

Jeanette and Eleanor was taken back abit as said, to be onnest i hoped it hurt them. It was their fault i got Brittany pregnant, I don't regrette it but who do they think they are to tell us, Its are choice not theirs. Eleanor sighed as she glared at me...

"well Alvin, I hope your happy with the mistake you've made" she said.

Thats when i felt Britts tense up, I wasn't far behind but still i could tell that she was explode any minute.

"Mistake...MISTAKE! ELEANOR, HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS BABY A MISTAKE!" she shouted "I DON'T KNOW WETHER YOU'VE NOTICED BUT I'M HAPPY ABOUT IT AND SO IS ALVIN SO IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM, SAY IT" she shouted getting right in her face.

"Brittany please keep it down" Jeanette asked, she didn't seem to be bothered but still.

None of them broke contact, Brittany had flames in her eyes an so did Eleanor. Both of just stared, I didn't have a cue what to say but one thing i did know that this wasn't good for the baby...

"no Jeanette i wanna see what Eleanors problem is" she said still looking at her

Instead of Eleanor replying she then turned around and stormed out the room, Jeanette followed her. Brittany looked at me and sighed, I could tell she felt guilty, then in the next second she went the same direction, i didn't hesatate as i followed her. I wasn't far behind as me and Britts could here agruing comeing from downstairs, Its sounded like Eleanor was shouting at Jeanette.

Me and Britts reached the stairs and we could see them both with Theodore beside Eleanor an Simon beside Jeanette, Dave was stood at the room entrance with his arms folded and his head down...

"Eleanor can you please calm down, this isn't so bad we-" Dave tried to say but Eleanor wouldn't take it.

"yes it is Dave, she's still in high school and...and..."she couldn't continue, as tears was pouring out of her eyes, Theodore tried to sooth her.

Me and Britts reached the bottem of the stairs, all eyes landed on us. Eleanor was glaring, whilst Simon and Theodore had a look of dissaproval, Jeanette was looking at the floor and Dave was looking at us. we was really confused on why this was a big deal to Eleanor, she not are mother.

"Eleanor why is this such a big crises to you, your not pregnant" Brittany exclaimed, looking at her.

"yeah and i never will be" she shot

When she said this all eyes landed on her, all of us knew what she ment.

"what d-do you mean Eleanor" Theodore asked, if its true he's gonna be heart broken. He's allways dreamed of being a dad.

"when we went to the docters Saturday, I had a blood test and apparently i'v got something wrong with me...I can't have babies" she mumbled as tears beagn to fall out of her eyes.

IT went silent, none of us said a thing. I could tell we all felt bad for her, specialy Britts. we all looked at the green clad chipettes, she just sighed as she looked at Theodore...

"am sorry Theo, I really am. Am sorry i won't be able to give you a family so just find another girl who can" she said and with that she walked out thef front door.

We looked at each other as we then followed her on the front lawn, she was stood at the bottem of the path, Theodore took a few step towards her, Me, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon and Dave just stood at the steps watching. I was comforting Britts because of how guilt she felt, we now understood. We looked as we saw Eleanor crying her eyes out.

"Eleanor, listen...i don't care if you can't give me a family, I love you" he said taking a few steps forward, Eleanor still had her back to him.

"yes you do, I know you do, I know how much you do wanna family but i can't give you one. J-Just do yourself a favour and and-" she began to say but go cut of by a loud noise, a gunshot.

By insticnt we all dropped to the floor exept Eleanor, I had my arms wrapped around Britts whilst Simon had his round Jeanette. Dave and Theodore just dropped but as we all looked up at Eleanor, we saw her holding her stomach. we watched as she took her hand away and her eyes widend...on her hand was blood.

Jeanette and Brittany screamed as they suddenly rushed up and ran to their sister who drppped to the floor, Theodore was there in seconds as his eyes eas watering, me, Simon and Dave soon followed as we made it to her. Eleanor was laid on her back as her eyes was half closed her breathing became rough.

"C'mon Ellie stay with me" he said, using his hoddie to stop the blood "don't just stand there call an ambulance" he orderd, directing it at me and Simon.

Brittany and Jeanette was holding each other as they cried. Simon pulled out his phone and dialed 911, I just sat there with Dave as we tried to keep Theodore calm, helping him, as we did we heard the phone pick up...

_"hello what is your emergancy?"_

"we need an ambulance...a girls been shot" he replied in panick.

_"ok, whats the girls name?"_

"Eleanor Miller"

* * *

**Ok, another crap ending, it was suppose to end when they saw it was Eleanor but i got carried away, oops :/**

**God thing's cant get anyworse, not only can Eleanor have babies but she's got shot and could possibly die D:**

**Well hope you liked it, review and tell me what you think :)**


	16. fearing the worse

**well theres not much to say so lets get on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Fearing the worse**

Brittany's pove

I couldn't believe it, as if my life couldn't get any worse.

A fifteen minute's ago my baby sister was shot right in the stomach, she went unconcouse a few minutes afterwards not knowing wether she was or she had, well you know.

Me and Jeanette was screaming are hearts out, we loved Eleanor. She was the one who knew well and kept us from falling apart, she saw best in eveyone but if she goes I dunno how I'll cope. One thing i do know though is are love doesn't compare the love Theodore has for her, he cherishe's the ground she walks on.

When that happend to Eleanor, i knew his heart ripped in half. His love for her was worth more that the worlds rarest jewel and to Theodore, Eleanor was the jewel. He loved her more than himself.

At the moment we all was in Dave's car as we was following the ambulance, Theodore was with Eleanor, praying for to be ok whilst we was in the car. Simon and Dave was at the front whilst Alvin, me and Jeanette was at the back. Jeanette and I was sobbing are eyes out whislt Simon and Alvin was trying to calm us down. How can you though, knowing that your sister was on the thin line of life, seriously.

"B-Britt w-what if she d-dies" Jeanette cried as she sobbed on my shoulder.

"she won't, Eleanors a strong girl, she'll pull through" i said in a comforting tone.

Tears was poring out of my eyes and so was Jeanettes, her glasses had steamed up form the air. Our eyes was red and puffy, both of us was shaking but then i realised as i saw Alvin looking at me with a face say 'take it easy', I realised that with all the pressure I'm putting on myself, i'm putting on the baby.

Tears was dropping off my cheeks as i placed a hand on my slightly bulged stomach, I have to be strong for Eleanor and the baby. I know it may be hard but i have to be strong.

We reached the hopsital, we saw as the paramedics rushed Eleanor into the hospital, Theodore wasn't far behind but we noticed his face, it looked like he's been roring his eyes out. We climbed out he car and followed, well Dave, Simon and Jeanette ran but Alvin wouldn't let me so we speedwalked not far behind.

When we reached the end we saw everyone in the waiting room, Simon was comforting Jeanette whilst Dave as calming Theodore down. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes but i helt them back as i felt someone put their arm around my shoulder, i looed and saw it was Alivn. I couldn't hold my tears any longer as i cried into his shirt.

* * *

Alvin's pov

We'd been sat in the waiting room for five hours with out no knews, the only thing we knew was that they was operating on her.

I looked and saw Brittany a sleep o my lap, Simon and Jeanette was fast asleep aswell and so was Dave. I looked over at Theodore and saw him wide awake, he was staring into space. I feel sorry for poor guy, if Eleanor dies then he'll have no one.

"hey...you ok" i asked, Theodore looked at me and just nodded slowely

" i can't loose her" he mumbled but i still heard.

"you won't Theo, she's a tough girl, she won't leave you in this cruel world" i said, he looked at the floor and sighed.

"what am i gonna do Alvin, what if doe's leave me. It's bad enough we can't have a family with her" he said looking back at me.

I sighed, thats one thing i felt deeply sorry for, he always wanted his own family and with Eleanor in this condition, what more can Theodore take. If it was me, well i dunno really with out Britts, i don't see the point in living anymore, she's my life and as for Theodore, Eleanors his.

We sat there quietly, all you could hear was the soft snores coming for the others and the gentle beaps from heart themometer's, i could fell my eyelids drooping but i couldn't let my eye lids fall, I needed to keep an eye on Theo. I noticed then how his eyelids was falling and just a they was about to close, A nurse came out...

"Eleanor miller" she said.

Soon as she said, everyone woke up. Our eyes darted to the nurse and saw it didn't look good. I heard Brittany sigh as she prepared for the worse, she looked tired but this was her sister. We all stood up and gathered round her.

"is she ok" i heard Theodore ask, the nurse sighed.

"well theres good news and bad news...the good news is she's alive" she said.

"w-whats the bad news" i heard Brittany say, the nurse just looked at her.

"whilst we was opereting on her, she slipped into a coma" she finnished thats all it took.

Brittany and Jeanette near enough collapsed but luckily me and Simon caught them as they began to cry. Theodore on the other hand fell to his knees and started crying his eyes out...

"NO!...NO!...WHY HER, WHY?" he shouted "WHY!"

Dave kneeled down to his level and hugged him, Theodore was purly heartbroken. Why on earth would some chuffin idiot take Eleanor, why? Well who ever it is, there in for it. No one breaks my brother by taking the love of his life. No one...

* * *

**aaaawww poor Theodore :'C**

**But this story get's worse, am not gonna say anything though because it would ruin it. The story will turn out better near the end and there will be a suprise waiting ;)**

**Review and tell me what you think :)**


	17. Not her

**Ok, well i didn't get any reviews on my other story so hopefuly i should on this :)**

**To be onest thought this story has turned out to be different to my plot, a dunno why but it has but i like this way anyway :)**

**So let's continue**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Not her**

Alvins pov

Well its been a week since Eleanors incodent and she's still bin giving us the silent treatment.

Its effected all of us in a badway, I mean Brittany and Jeanette ar'nt acting properly or sleeping properly. They've started sleeping with us, well Britts with me and Jean with Simon but still we have to wake them up most night's with the nightmares. They won't tell us but we knew it was something to do with the killer because there scared to go outside on their own.

Me and Simon haven't really changes except for are mood's, ever since thats happend to Eleanor, there's been not laughter, jokes or smiles but then again why should there be, one of our family members are on death row and we exspect it to be like that, no. Daves been the same, the incodent reminded of Claire because she got killed the same way and thats what scare's us.

But the one person who's been effected the most is Theodore. Why shouldn't it?, he hasn't eaten, slept, spoken or moved from her side. Yeah thats right, Theodore has been at the hospital ever since the incodent, am suprised the nurse hasn't kicked him out yet. He doesn't even look like himself, he's pal, his eyes are dim, hairs a mess and he looks a wreck. Poor Theo...

At the moment, I'm in the living room watching Tv, Simons reading his none other than his science books, Daves sat on th other couch staring into space and i don't have a clue what Brittany and Jeanette are doing...

"I wounder what the girls are up too" i said, looking out the window

"yeah there awfully quiet" Simon said not looking from his book.

"maybe their asleep or just reading upstairs" i thought but then again, Britts doesn't read and none of them have slept.

I looked at Dave and sighed, he was still looking into space with that photoframe on the side. I wonder if he knows anything to what the girls are up to?

"Dave were are the girls?" i asked, he looked at me.

"they've nipped out to get some fresh air" he replied.

Whe he did mine and Simon's eyes widend, we looked at each other in pur horror hoping it wasn't true. There hasn't been a murder this week so there could be a possible chance it could be them. Then in the next second, me an Simon rushed up, throwing everythings as we did and ran to the door. We put our jackets on and ran out, hoping it wouldn't be too late...

* * *

Brittanys pov

Me and Jean hadn't been feeling right ever since Eleanors incodent, it's put so much pressure on us and with me being pregnant, its a bigger problem.

Alvin, Simon and Dave was at home whilst Theodore was at the hospital looking after Eleanor. Me and Jean couldn't put up with the atmosphere going on so we decided to go to the park. I know Alvins gonna kill me because he hate it when i go out of his sight, I mean ever since i fell pregnant he's been more protective of me. I don't mind but sometimes he acts like he's my dad and it gets on my nerves.

Am glad that i got away for abit with my remaining sister, we needed some time to ourselves. With whats happening lately, we haven't managed so we need this.

We're sat on a bench in the park near are home, I thought how Eleanor would come here everytime she got upset like I am now, I just wish she was here with us.

I looked over at Jeanette who was staring out into the pond, she was watching three ducklings swimming with their mother, I looked and it kind reminded me of us before we moved here. Miss Miller was the mommy duck and the ducklings was us, I jsut sighed...

"i bit like us...hey Britt" Jeanette said, looking at me.

"yeah, before we lost her" i mumbled but Jeanette still heard.

"Brittany, Eleanor will make it...any relative of yours will" she convinced, I didn't know what to think at the moment.

"i don't know Jean...first miss miller, then Claire and now Eleanor...who's next?" i said, i realised then

No one had been murderd yet whicj worries me, Jeanette and I are out in pubic alone without the boys. We could be in danger but still what make's me think were next, I know that dreams creeped me out abit. A part of it came true about me getting pregnant but I haven't been taken have I but that still can come right?

"Jean i think we should get going" i said, rubbing my stomach, the baby was moving again.

"why?...Britt's notings gonna happen" she said but i didn't belive her.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach (its not the baby), it was like i could tell something bad was gonna happen. We needed to get home right now and i didn't care how, i just want to go hom.

"How do you know Jean!" i shot, standing up.

"because it would have happend by now!" she replied.

Just as i was about to replied, i could see to figures on the other side os the pond coming throught the exit, Jeanette and I looked, w eknew who they was...Alvin and Simon. They looked annoyed for some reason as they saw us, oh jesus.

" oh great, now what" i said annoyed, Jeanette just looked at me.

"well are boyfriends are gonna tell us off and drag us home so what could be wor-" she didn't manage to finnished as she was cut of by a loud noise.

A gun shot.

I saw Alvin and Simon running to us as fast as i could, I looked at Jeanette an my eye's widend. She was clutching her stomach and when she pulled her hand away, I her hand was...blood.

"NO!...JEANETTE!" i shouted.

When i did, she dropped to the floor. I dropped down next to her as Alvin and Simon reached us, Simon looked in horror as he saw Jeanette laying there bleeding. As id on insticnt he ripped off his jacket and put it over her wound, he turned and looked at me an Alivn.

"DON'T JUST SIT THERE, CALL AN AMUBULANCE!" he shot, there was tears falling down his cheeks.

Alvin nodded as he then pulled out his phone an dialed 911, i just sat there, feeling guilty. It was all my fault, i was the one who wanted to come out and look what happend, I knew i should have listend to the boys.

"c'mon Janette you'll be ok, you'll pull thrrough" I heard Simon said as he helt her hand.

Jeanette just laid there on her back, her eye's began to slowely close. My eye's began to water, I already have one sister at te hospital in a coma, Ican't loose another. Tears was pouring out my eyes as I put a hand over my mouth, firts Eleanor an now Jeanette...

Alvin finnished and put his phone, he looked at me and noticed the stat i was in so he pulled me into a comforting hug, I cried into his shirt letting the guilt take me. I could hear Simon crying as he tried to convince Jean, she was gonna be ok...

"Jeanette please don't leave me, just stay ok" he said, looking at her fragile face

Jeanette tried to breath her best as she looked deep in his sapphire eyes. Her vilotte eyes were disapearing under lids as she was slipping unconsouse, I could tell Simon was dreading the worse as he watched. Then the moment came as her eye's closed. I looked at Alvin as he looked back, both of us looked at Simon, he looked as if he was gonna break any minute...

"NNNNOOO...JEANETTE!"

* * *

**Oh no, not Jeanett.**

**It a repeat of Eleanor, but don't worry none of die ;)**

**poor Simon, lookes like he's gonna break like Theodore has :'(**

**review and tell me wat you think **


	18. A repeated Nightmare

**ok well this story is giving you the next idea whats gonna happen well for your information guys, Brittany doesn't get shot...I have something else in mind for her but also we find something else about Jeanette in the story aswell, hope you like it R&R :)**

**Oh yeah, I'v changed my mind about who the killer is instead. Who would you like the killer to be?**

**1. Mr Bradly**

**2. Ryan**

**3. David**

**4. other**

**Tell me who you would like, one of them will be off the hook in one of the chapter's so tell me in your reviews :D**

* * *

**Chapter 18- A repeated Nightmare.**

Brittanys pov

I couldn't believe it, I just froze. A couple of hours ago my sister Jeanette got shot right in front of me.

All of us was sat in the waiting room, well me, Alvin, Simon and Dave. Theodore was with Eleanor and Jeanette was in surgary, we sat hear in pure silence. I just sat there, letting tears fall as i knew both of my sisters was on death row, first Eleanor and now Jeanette. It was like time was repeating itself.

Simon was sat staring out of the window, he had taken his glasses off because they was steaming up every five minutes. He looked a tottal wreck, his sapphire blue eyes was dull his hair was a mess and he was he had visible bags under his bloodshot eyes. Dave was sat there staring into space and Alvin, to be onest he seemed the most calm even though he couldn't kee still.

The waiting room was like a ghostown, the monitors beeped like usual and the clock ticked, I'd glance every five minutes and god it was getting on my nerves.

There was people with broken bones, huge gashes or just sick, nurses was pushing people around moving from room to room. There was also a pregnant woman who had gone into labour, it kinda sent me white hearing how painful it was and Alvin, i could feel his eyes on me when the woman was gone...

"what?" i shot.

He just shrugged and looked somewhere else, I just rolled my eye's as i waited. Its been five hours since the accident and there still was no news. I sighed but then my eyes darted at Simon, he was looked at me but something about the look wasn't a good one, it was the totall apposit. There was flames in his eye's as he just stared at me. It was kinda pissing me off...

"What!" i shot, he just blinked at me not moving a muscle.

"It was all your fault...Eleanor and Jeanette got shot because of you" he said in a stern voice.

To be onest, what he said struck me straight in the heart. He was right in a way, Eleanor got shout by storming out after finding out 'I' was pregnant and Jeanette got shot by coming out with 'me'. I couldn't help it but burst out crying he was right. I didn't want to reply but someone else did.

"woah, wait!...Its not Britts fault at all, its not her fault they got shot" Alvin shot back, he looked pretty peev'ed as well.

"well to me it is, she got pregnant which got Eleanor shot, She brought Jeanette out which got her shot..." he began "tell me how that isn't her fault" he said, Alvin just rolled his eye.

"because she wasn't the one holding the gun. Some basterd out there is the one to blame, so don't you dare put all the blame on her" he shot

Simon sighed and just turned back to the window, he didn't wanna say anything as he let a couple of tears fall down his cheeks. It was like Theodore when we was here last time, he broke down badly but Simon was hiding it. He was being strong for Jeanette. Me and Simon wasn't the best of friends, we rarley like each other but there are time's when we do get on, now he just thiinks it's my fault that the love of his life is knocking on death doors.

We all just sat there, i rested my head on my boyfriends shoulder slowely drifting off, Dave just put his face in his hands and Simon didn't move. Another hour passed as we noticed the a nurse approach us, she didn't look happy.

"You must be Jeanette's miller's family, are by anychance relater Eleanor Miller?" she asked.

"yeah, both girls are my sisters" i said looking down, the nurse nodded.

"well i have some good news, some bad news and some really bad news." she said, my eyes widend as i noticed Simon's breathing change " the good news is she's alive..." she said, I sighed in relief.

"W-whats the bad news?" Simon stuttered, dreading the worse.

" we couldn't save the baby...and she's in a coma" he finnished.

Wait!, Jeanette was pregnant and she didn't say anything. Oh my god she's in a coma aswell, in the next second i just broke down, Simon was know different. He just stood there with no expression, his breathing doubled as he began to shake as tears was falling down his face. Alvin and Dave just stood there in shock as they took in the words.

"she was pregnant" i mumbled, the nurse nodded as Simon turned to me.

"she didn't tell you...just shows how much she trustes you" he wimpered, wiping is eyes. I just ignored him "c-can we go see her?" he asked. The nurse nodded.

"of course, she's in the same room as Eleanor miller" she said.

We all nodded as we headed for there room which was up the corried and up a couple of stairs, as we walked i just helt onto Alvin as my emotions took over, i'll be suprised my babys ok allway through the mounths but one thing i couldn't get off my mind was the fact it was all my fault. Simon hurt me but in away he told the truth...

"i can't take this anymore Alvin" i cried as i helt onto him.

"Britt, don't listen to what Si said, he's just in so much pressure he has to blame someone" he soothed me but it did't work

"he's right though...it was all my fault. Both of my sisters are in the hospitals, in coma's because of me...Jeanettes lost her baby because of me" i said through my tears.

"no Britt listen to me, nothing's your fault, you need to stop stressing it's not god for the baby" Alvin said, I just nodded but then something struck my mind.

"what if he come's after me next" I bega to panick as i looked at him, he just sighed.

"He won't because i'll make sure he won't. Brittany you need to stop worrying so much, everything will turn out ok" he said.

"how can you be so sure Alvin, for all we know i could be next and theres nintynine percent chance mine won't end happy" i said, Alvin just looked at me.

"it will end happy, your sisters will wake up, you'll give birth and we'll all be happy. c'mon" he finnished as hetook my hand.

All of us climbed the stairs and found the room, we entered and saw Theodore who was sat next to Eleanor, she was still in a coma so she ahdn't moved yet. Theodore looked at us and back at Eleanors fragile face, we looked at the other side of her and there laid was Jeanette, she was laid in the exsact same position as Eleanor.

Simon quickly rushed over to her as he stood, taking her stone cold and in his. Tears began to fall as he stared at her delecate face, taking it all in, Dave walked over to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"S-she looks so delecate, who would do this to her" he cried.

"someone with no heart" Dave said.

"we was startiing a family and now...someone took it away, they killed our...our" he couldn't finnish the sentence as he sent a glare at me.

Me and Alvin walked over, we looked at the the girl in the bed. She looked like she was in a peacefull sleep but with wires and tube's on her, you could hear her heart momiter beep every two seconds which showed she was ok, I dn't dare look at Simon because i could feel his glare from here so i looked over at Eleanor and headed there.

She looked peaceful aswell but like Jeanette, she also had wires and tubes that connected with the heart momiter. I just looked at her gragile face, seeing her like this reminded me of when we was younger when she was in hospital because of our foster perants before Miss Miller. I just sighed, taking in that increase memory, my eye's watered just looking at her.

I looked up at Theodore and he just frowned at me, for some reason i got the feeling why. He knew aswell...

"you happy now?" he shot referring to my baby bump.

"please Theo...not now...I just got a load off Simon" I mumbled.

"good, i hope it gets through your head" he shot but i just ignored him.

I dunno why but being here just tore me so in the next second i rushed out before i could get any more grief. I just rushed out, coverin my mouth with my hand as the other was crossed over my stomach. I could feel the baby move but it didn't change my mood as i just walked, I didn't care were but i had too. The exit door's was in my veiw, I rushed over to them and left the buliding.

I dunno why but the guilt was killing me, it was dark and could but i didn't care i just wanted to get away. There was a bench down the walkway so i headed for it but as i did I noticed there was no one about as i looked. I wasn't far from it and as i was about to reach it something got pulled over my head and the suddenly...blackness.

* * *

Alvins pov

Wow, i had never seen Brittany run out like that, she looked like she was gonna brake any minute but then again why not, both her sisters was laid her, in a coma and possibly they may never wake up.

Onestly though i didn't think it was right what Theodore and Simon did, it wasn't her fault, how was she suppose to know they was gonna get shot. They need to cut her some slack otherwise i'll get involved. I didn't wanna be here either and with Britt's rushing out like that i knew she needed me so in the next second i followed her.

There's a possible chance she'll be outside to get some air so i headed that way. The doors was there as i headed for them, as soon as i was ouside I could tell there was something wrong becasue i couldn't see her anywhere. I looked around for any sign until something caught my eye. I walked over to what i thought it was and there on the floor was a was pink dolley shoe, the exact same what Brittany was wearing today. My eye's widend as i picked it up and looked around...

"BRITTAONY" i shouted but there was no answer.

Something in me panicked as I looked, some basterd had kidnapped her and something told me it was the same basterd that shot Eleanor and Jeanette. Then in the next second i ran back inside with the shoe in my hand, I ran across the corridoor and up the stairs striaght into the room were everyone else was. They all looked at me...

"Alvin...what is it, w-were's Brittany?" Dave said, feeling there was something wrongs, I just gulped.

"s-she's been kidnapped"

* * *

**oh Jesus can this family go through anymore hell.**

**First Miss Miller gets murderd then Clair and now Eleanor gets shot- in a coma, Jeanette's gets shot and loosed her baby- in a coma and now Brittany's been kidnapped.**

**I guess it's up to the Chipmunk's and Dave now to get things right. well hope you liked it R&R :)**


	19. another heart gone

**hey guys, your lucky there's another chapter because am tired :(**

**i'vn no to say so just read 'yawn' R&R**

* * *

**chapter 19- Another heart gone**

Alvins pov

_"she's been kidnapped'"_

Once i said it, the room felll silent. Dave, Simon and Theodore just stared at me with the most dumfounded look. I dunno whay but, i got the feeling they didn't believe me.

I just there waiting for someone to say something, as i waited i couldn't help but feel heartbroken...shatterd...lost. I don't have a clue were she is or what that arsehole's doing to her, other than Simon and Theodore who can see their girlfriends only in positon were there trying to recover. Me, well can you see Brittany because i can't and far as i know that basterd has her.

I began to panick, inside of me i could feel pain straight to my heart. I'm guessing this is how Simon and Theodore feel but differently and Dave, he's lost Claire forever, I just hope thats doesn't happen to Britt...

I looked at Dave as he sighed in frustration, I guess that feeling was right.

"Alvin, can't you see were not in the mood for fun and game's" Dave said, looking at me.

I just stood there in disbelief, just hearing my dad say that. Ok, i'v made some stupid jokes and trick's in my life but why the hell would i lie about Britts and our unborn child being kidnapped, seriously.

"Am not lieing, Dave. She's been kidnapped" I said as i began to panick, Simon just rolled his eyes as Theodore just stared.

"yeah right, It's Brittanys fault were all in here, now just beacuse it is doesn't mean she had to make a scene so that we'll forget about it and give her. if you was smart Alvin you'd stay away from her" Simon shot, but what he just said pissed me off...alot.

Instead of replying, I stormed over towards him still with the shoe in my hand and when i was inche's away from him i grabbed hold of his shirt, sending chills from my eye's to his...

"for you info...It wasn't Britts fault and how is she making a scene when she's not fucking here" i shot, Simon just stared a me through his lifeless eye's.

I then let go, shoving him back abit as i looked towards Dave, he had a look of dissapointment but i didn't give a damn so instead i showed him the shoe and within seconds his eye's widend. I nodded to say 'she was' and he egasacly what ment, quick as a flash he grabbed his phone and dialed 911 (again). With in seconds someone answered.

"police...I'd like to report a kidnapping...an hour ago...her name's Brittany Miller, she's pregnant..." he told, I just sat there and listened.

I could feel tears welling up in my eye's as i listened, three mounth before her due date and someone kidnaps her, Unbelievable. I wiped my eyes as i looked at Dave, he just got off the phone and looked at me.

"the police will be here any minute, Alvin are you sure Brittany's been kidnapped" he said, for some reason he still doesn't trust me.

"yes of course otherwise she'd be here or i'd be out there with her." i said but Simon just snorted.

"she wouldn't wanna com back her-" he began but i cut him off.

"shut your gob, its your bloody fault she's gona missing" i shot, Simon just rolled his eye's as he stared at Jeanette.

I just miss her, i knew i should have gone with her but no. What kind of boyfriend am I if i don't check on my girlfriend, I bet if i was with her non of this would have happend. for some reason though, i felt like this all was my fault. All of it...

* * *

Brittany's pov

I dunno how or what but all i knew was i wasn't at the hospital anymore.

It was black, my mouth was covured and my hand's and feet was tide up to somehing. I couldn't move and that's what scared me. I was could and the place smelt awful. I felt the baby moving i me but didn't know wether it was trying to get comfortable of if it was beacuse it knew.

As i sat there, i could see nothing but blackness. Something was tied over my eyes but that didn't make me feel nervoue, no. What made me nervouse was the fact that i wasn't alone. The presence of that person made me feel unesay and uncomfortable, I knew it was none of the boys or Dave so there out of the picture.

But something told me it was the person shot my sisters, who killed Claire and Miss Miller. The killer.

And in that moment i heard footsteps, short time in time fotsteps. The got louder and louder as they got closer to me. Afterwards i hurd a chuckle that sounded familiew...

"well hello Brittany Miller, never thought you'd be hear would you?" he said in a cocky manner.

If my mouth wasn't tied i'd say something because i know that voice anywhere. I never liked him from the beginning when i first saw him.

"what's up...cat got your toungue..." he laughed "...well i know i'v got yours, you wanna know whay i did it eh, killled your mother, your step mother and your sisters?" he asked, it's good thing he doesn't know my sisters are alive.

I just sat there trying to ignore him as i concentrated on the baby, I think it knew what was happening and that was a bad thing. I could hear him were ever he walked because the boots he was wearing we making a loud thud every step he made. Then as i didn't expect, he grabbed my hair and pulled my face towards his, it hurt but i knew i had to stay strong.

I could feel is hot breath against mine, it stunk of cyder but i didn't care, i was to scared to do anything. I could just feel him touching my skin, he sniffed in my scent as if i was a drug to him.

"god, you smell so good. You know Brittany, I like you but ever since that Alvin boy got you i hadn't a prayer. Now look at he's done to you" he said, he tapped my stomach which kinda freaked me out abit. I began to squirm at his touch, when i did he pulled out something and helt it agianst my throut, it feelt like a knife.

"make one move and i'll slit your throut" he said, his voice was full of venom which scared me more.

Then in the next second he let go of my bangs and pulled the knife away. Still, i felt his hand on my stomach and as it was the baby kicked his hand again and again which i then heard him chuckle.

"god, he's a fighter like Alvin. Always wants hurt me but then again thats what pisse's me off and now with him knocking the most gorgouse girl up, I just wanna kill him..."he said but carried on "if i tried to kill him there would be a fifty percent chance i'd get cought so i'll just stick with the weak bitchy girls" he said, I could feel his eye's on my face as he said.

I didn't know what to do, i was tied up to a post with a blindfold over my eyes and someting in my mouth whisch tasted discusting. The baby felt more free than me as it moved around in me kick and punching me.

"and anyway, Its Alvin's fault all them girls a dead...i did say stay away otherwise someone will get hurt but oh well, his choice" he mutterd.

I didn't know what to think, he's blaming my boyfriend for peoples death's when really he's the one that killed them, i dont know what to do aymore. Mine and the babie's live's are over. I just wich someone come's...

* * *

**Ok it's short but i was tired an worn out.**

**But theres a clue of who the killer is, who said to Alvin 'stay away from her or someone will get hurt..." ?**

**Up to you guys :) R&R**


	20. Playing detective

**Hey am back, i was suprised when i got more reviews than usual. You guy's love it when there in trouble but so do i so we're equel :D**

**Ok, in this chapter the killer will be revealed, who do you think it is?**

**- Ryan**

**-Mr Bradley**

**-David**

**But who said 'if you don't stay away, someone will get hurt and it wont be you', that's your clue :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- You!**

Alvin's pov

I dunno how much stress i could take, onestly. My girlfriend and unbornchild's missing an there's a possiblity there dead.

We went home later that night, what i ment by we was me and Dave, Simon and Theodore stayed by their lover's side's as usuall. I just thought that will me soon hopefully, when Brittany goe's into labour but she'll be awake with a little baby in her arms.

I just dread to think if she's alive or if she's dead in some dirty alleyway...wait, what am i thinking. Course she's gonna be ok, Brittany's a fighter and one thing she hate's is weakness. She isn't weak, she ain't a loser. She's a fighter...like me.

As soon as we made it home, i left the car and slammed he door stormingn straight into the house. I didn't bother looking at Dave because he'll just give me all the crap about 'belief' or 'staying calm'. No way am i gonna listen.

"Alvin, pleas. you need to calm down. The police are on the look out" he said, but i just sighed.

"Dave, there on the lookout...thats it, they have'nt got the detectives or the FBI out. I in the world am i suppose to be fucking happy if they have'nt got the best looking, she's a friggin celebrity for crying out loud who's pregnant" i shot, i was so pissed off i just wanted to punch something but instead, i stormed upstairs.

"AALLLLVVVIIIINNNN" he shouted but i just ignored him.

I went straight to my room and collapsed on my bed, tears began to fall soaking my pillow, my pillow smellt like her as i began to pull a strand of aurban hair off, just looking made tears run more. My heart just ached knowing my lover was no were to be seeen, i just hope that basterd gets whats com-

Wait, the basterd who caused this, just thinking of who it was made me curiouse. There has to be some clue to who it was, I mean it has to be someone who know's all the chipette's, they have to know were hey live and who the know. He also has to know a bit about me aswell, he has to be stong and gutless but also kidnapping Brittany instead of killing her, oviousley thare had to be a crush or something.

So it's someone we know, someone i definatly know and there's three suspect's i know...Mr Bradly, Ryan and David, all three hate my gut's but they fancy the hell out of Britt.

But thinking about it, something that's happened or what's been said to me since Brittanys head, it keeps buzzing me. It got said to me but i dunno what it was, it was one of the jock's am sure of it.

I laid there as it drove me crazy, for some reason. Even though Mr Bradley's a pervert, he couldn't have, he's like fifty years old and he's not capable o something like this, seriously which only leaves Ryan and David. One of them pricks are the top suspects on my list, both of them are capaable of this together or not.

Then it hit me...

I remembered a day aftr the chipette's started school...David made a threat, saying his name buzzed in my eardrum's. My eye's widend, as his neame sneered my mind, it may not be him hundred percent but it all fits together...I'm so gonna fucking kill him.

* * *

Brittanys pov

My eye's slowely opend and for some suprise i could see right iin front of me.

He must have knocked me out of something caused my head was killing me and my forehead felt stiff. I opened my eyes and looked around, i must have been in a basment or something because the room was concrete and it had long, thin window up above the walls. It stanck of sewage and your could hear scatters of rats, cobwebs was in corners with deaad flys. I was gonna be sick anyminute now.

The baby was ok, thank god. It was kicking alot. I would be so pissed if i go into labour whilst being tied here to pole, I just hope Alvin finds me before its time because I'm so scared.

The room was dark butvi could see thingss, it was the rats that put me off. They litterally eat anything and i mean anything, I just hope they don't come to me.

I just sat there, looking down at my stomach. My eyes began to water as i worried about what could happen, this heartless arshole was holding me here against my debt just to punish Alvin, what as he ever done to this guy? nothing in my opinion but this guys know's Alvins weakspot...me, he must have thought _'if i take his girl away, they girl and his unborn child he treasure. He'll fall, he'll go weak', _no! they don't know Alvin like a do, he doesn't give up that easy...he's a fighter, if he want's somthing he get's it...like me.

I just wish he was here, i wish he finds me soon or later because i need him. I'm alone in some monsters house with no fucking idea what he's gonna do, i know he can't rape me because i'm pregnant but he can kill me...if he goe's that low, well he already has but still killing a pregnant lady, that's sick.

I sighed, scared out of my wits and just as i clossed my eyes, the basment door opened. I didn't look because i was scared of who it may be, i know the voice but it's a small chance it's him.

The person walked down the stairs, i could feel his eye's on me but i didn't dare look. I heard him chuckle as he walked slowely over to me in his mucky, blooded working boot's and just unexspectedly, he grabbed my bangs, pulling my face towars his. As soon as i saw his face my eye's widend...

"D-David.." i whispered but he wasn't alone.

Stood at the top of the wooden stair's was Ryan and Taylor. Out of all the bitche's i once knew, it had to be her. I gulped feeling all the pressure coming to me. I was about to scream for help whe David covoured my mouth with a napkin...

"shut up!, you make one nose and that baby will never see light...YOU HEAR ME!" he shot, i was literally shaking.

Ryan and Taylor laughed, it seem's they was enoying this but i didn't care. Somthing caught me eye, in his hand was a knife so he was armed, Taylor noticed it aswell...

"Slit her throught, David. Make that bitch pay for what she did to your girldfriend, Rebecca" she shouted, OMG. Rebecca is David's girlfriend, Taylor must be Ryans since they was holding hands anyway. Oh jesus...

"No, she's way to sexy to be dead and beside's we need something to hold Alvin in place and she fit's it" he chuckled eveily.

I my god i was so scared, i felt like i was gonna faint but i didn't have to has he helt back his fist and wack me in the face sending me unconsouse. I just hope when i wake up I'm in the hospital...

* * *

Alvin's pov

It was pasted midnight, Dave was fast a sleep in his room and no one else was here.

I new what i had to do, I'm gonna go and find her and i'm not gonna come back until i have her. Yes, it may be risky but there is no way am just gonna sit on my back side waiting for news, if anyone's gonna have news it's gonna be me.

I got changed into some random clothes and packed some stuff. When i finnished i slowly crept downstairs, stept by step until i reached bottem. The room's was dark and still, it was quiet in and out. Everything was set as i heade to the kitchen, turning the light on. I head over to the key rack and grabbed some keys and placed them in my pocket.

Then in the next second o grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder and just as i was about to leave i went into one of the drawers and pulled out my pocket knife and placed it in my other pocket, afterwards i turned off the light, opened the back door and headed for the garage. The door was unlocked so i walked in a headed for car, i may wakeDave up but this is for Britt.

The engine fired one when i turned my keys and then suddenly as soon as the garage door opened, i fired out. Down the street into the city.

Don't worry Britt's I'm comming, coming with a fight...

* * *

**well, that was surpising.**

**David, Ryan and Taylor are working together. I didn't see that coming :L**

**Oh well, :D R&R**


	21. 1 down 2 left

**WEll i only got one review so hopefully i should get more for this one, if not then Boo hoo for me :'(**

**Oh well, lets read :D**

* * *

**Chapter 21- 1 down 2 left**

Dave's pov

My eye's groggily opened as ears heard the pitter patter of rain hitting my window.

The house was still like a statue, lifless. It felt like it did before i adopted the boys, empty but the only reason about it was i wasn't. Alvin was in the room next door so it should be like this.

I rememberd two weeks ago there was all six of them Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor but know there's just one.

Eleanor and Jeanette have been shot and put in comas, Simon and Theodore are at the hospital having a breakdown and Brittany's been kidnapped. I wounder whats gonna happen to Alvin, i know its wrong for me to say but how long is it gonna be before Alvin goe's and does something. Surely he's gonna do something stupid.

I sighed as i rubbed my face, wiping the sleep out of my eyes and then i pulled the cover's off and got up. The house was just quiet, too quiet.

There was no atmosphere so what ever, i just walked across the landing dragging feet as i then walked do the stairs. I was exspecting to see Alvin but when i entered the kitchen, somthing didn't feel right.

The back door was open and one of the drawers was open, I realised the scene and then in that next secon i ran straight upstairs back across the landing to Alvins room. His door was open a crack so i pushed it lightley as the door opened, releasing a mornful creak. I walked in and my eye's widend.

His bed was empty, his room was a mess and Alvin was gone, I sighed in frustration...

"Alvin, please don't do something stupid" I mumbled, running into my room.

I know one thing what he was gonna do...he was going after the monster. I know i shouldn't say this but i sure hope he get's him and kick's his arse because that bastered has caused all of us enough pain, i just hope he's ok.

* * *

Alvin's pov

I carried on driving, driving down the road past a couple of bill boards back into the city.

I dunno why but i felt like i was going in circles, i didn't feel and closer than i did and hour ago. My stomach was grumbling and my mouth was dry, my eyes and head hurt as i kept it on the raod.

People was walking passed going to work or opening buisnesses, this was probably one of the best time's to start looking. David's name was buzzing in my head like a buzzards of be's but for some reason, Ryan's name seem's to fit aswell. I got an idea as i passed a cafe, Ryan always goe's to a cafe on a morning and come's out with three cups of something but who for.

So i decided to head there, Ryan always goes at 9:00am where i am is a ten minute drive, it was 8:30am so i'll wait for him and when i see him i'll follow him.

I headed east, towards the coffe shop a couple of lane's away. I got there in like five minutes and when i did, I parked my car in a place were i could get a clear view of the entrance.

There i sat, waiting for time to tick by, the time flew by as i watched each person walk in and out and just like i exspected, there he was. My eye narrowed as i gritted my teet. He walked in with a smirk and his hands in his pockets. God i just wanted to rip it off his smug little face.

It took him round about ten minutes before he came out and like normel he had three cups of coffee in his hands. He rushed over to his car but he didn't get in. He placed the coffee on the stands and pulled out his phone.

I just wound my window down a little as i got my knife ready, just incase. I watched as he dialed a number and within a few seconds someone answered, i sat there and listend...

"David...yeah I'v got the coffe...you want me to meet you and Taylor where...what about Brittany?...what if she nmanages to cut the rope's and escape?...ok, ok jees...later" he finnished, god i know i was sure of my answer an it was so simple.

David, Ryan and 'Taylor have her, wasn't exspecting her but it's reasonable. God, i was so pissed but before he had the chance to climb back in, I stormed out with my knife in tow. Ryan turned and the smirk he had on his face changed to a frown as he saw me but what got his attention the most was th knife in my hand, he must have seen the fire in my eye's becase he stumbled back abit...

"A-Alvin, what are you doing here?" he said, but i didn't answer.

Instead i grabbed him by his colour and dragged him behind the building were no one would see us, once we was round a made a huge blow to his jawline knocking him back...

"where the fuck is she!" i shot, Ryan just had a dumfounded look on his face.

"W-Who?" he replied, he was playing dumb.

"you know who...Brittany, remember her...i know you have her because i heard every fucking word in that conversation with David and Taylor" i said, he mut have been taken back because his eye's widend.

"Alvin, i don't know what your-" he began but i cut him off.

"DonT! lie...I know you have. Were. Is. She!" i asked again drawing the knife out and bring it towards him.

"You wouldn't dare" he said, trying to act brave.

"Try me" and with that i punged it in his side.

Ryan let out a painful groan as he helt his side, i didn't care if it kille's him. People like him deserve to die, he killed loads of innocent people and he's got one as hostage, my girlfriend but i was gonna make sure i get her no matter how many peopl i had to kill. She will be safe.

"were. Is. She" I asked again, getting pissed off, Ryan looked up.

"D- David has her..." but he didn't finnish as he slipped unconcouse.

I just sighed in frustration as i shot up and kicked a bin, taking all my anger on that. Well at least i know who's got her, I'll i had to do was fin Taylor and make her tell me where she is if not she can show me, even if it means kidnapping her, no one's gonna stop me not mater what.

I began to walk back round but before i left i looked back at his body, he laid there still as a staute. It won't be long before hell come's and take's him. It wwere he belongs anyway.

Then in the next secon i turned and headed for my car but luckily for me i managed to get his phone, it was a blackberry like mine so it was easy to use. I looked for his contacts and once i found it, i looked for the list and there was the name...Taylor. I smirked as i clicked 'send a message', then once a blank page showed i typed _' meet me at klunks Tea shop, i need you xxx'_ and then with that i pressed send.

After a couple of minute's i got a reply say _'kk, gorge xxx". _I smiled, now she was in place it was time for me to take my place as i then reared up th engine, setting the phone aside and drove towards the place i was heading. Don't worry Britt, I'm coming.

* * *

Brittany's pov

My stomach hurt as my vision blurred.

I dunno why but something felt heavy on my shoulder. It was warm but uneasy as i moved to my throut and like i didn't exspect, it grabbed my throut. My eye's snapped open but only to be connected with green one's. It was David and he had a evil little smirk on his face.

"So you decided to wake up then" he said, my mouth wasn't coverd up so i could reply.

"what do you want with me?" i asked plainely but he just rolled his eye's.

"nothing really, your useless to me, now but i need something to keep Alvin in place...he'll never find you" David mutterd darkley.

I dunno why but tears welled in my eyes as my fear got the best of me. David was purely a monster, what the hell did we do to deserve this...nothing, we was in love an that was it. We didn't hurt anyone so what the fuck!

"am gonna untigh you but i swear if you try to ecape i will kill you" he said as he started to untight the ropes. My feet and hands fell free, i could finally feel the tips of my fingers and toes again. I looked at David and saw him picking the rope's up.

Thats when i noticed a baseball bat at the side of me so with out him realising a slowley grabbed as he turned back to me and then suddenly, I wacked him in the head. David fell flat on his front, i didn't bother to see if he was ok. The door was open so with that i ran as fast as i could up the stairs and out, I could hear David groanin as i ran through the door but i didn't care.

I had to get away, U just hope I do get away no matter what...

* * *

**ok, it's a crap ending 'again' but i couldn't put it any better. So hope you liked it :D**

**Will Brittany escape?**

**Will Alvin get to her intime?**

**Who know's but then again that dream has alot to do with it, read and find out. R&R :)**


	22. Dead End

**Ok, here's the chapter everyone's been waiting for.**

**Will Brittany escape?**

**Will Alvin find her intime?**

**Or will it be to late, I dunno so you'll have to read ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Dead-End**

Alvin's pov

Ryan was dead, i coulf feel it in my gut that he was dead. I didn't care because they can't arest me, he kidnapped my girl so really he deserved it.

At the moment am on my way to meet the bich of them all, the girl who's hated Brittany ever since she saw her. I hated this girl myself, she was nothing but a slut who wanted every bloody lads attention, she never got it though.

The place was in veiw but there was so maany people about that i couldn't do anything so i grabbed the phone and text her to meet me behind the buiding, she text back acouple of seconds later saying 'ok'. A smirk crawled on my lips, i then drove the car behind the building like i planned and waite for her.

I opened the car door and stepped out, ready to grab her. I didn't give a damn if she was a girl, she know's were my girl and unborn child is so i'll do what ever it takes to get her back.

The blooded knife was in my pocket and some ankichef an rope was in my hands, ready for her and like i exspected she walked into veiw with her red purse and phone in tow. She didn't notice me from behind so very quietly i crept up bihind her, she saw my car and knew egsacly who's it was but she didn't get chance to react as i pulled the ankichef in her mout and dragged her to my car.

Once it was on, i pinned her to the car and tied her hands behind her back. She tried to scream but all you could hear was 'mmmmhhh' noises. Her eye's narrowed once she saw who it was but i ddin't give a fuck like i said, she's got my girl. When she was all tied up i pulled her into the back of my car...

"Shut up!" i shot as i climbed in,

She seemed to be scared but i didn't care, once she shut up i moved the hankicheif from around her mouth but before she said any thing i cut her off.

"Before you have anything to say, your gonna tell me were Brittany is and if not..." i said, pulling out my knife "...Ill stab you like i did Ryan" i finnished.

When i mention his name, her eye's widend. I could see her eye's watering but not because she was upset over Ryan, no. She was scared, scared of what i was capable and like i exspected she nodded and gulped.

"She's in Davids basement, up far costril street" she said, looking down.

I knew it would be somewhere around his place, he's one lazy arse so why would he put her somewhere miles away. I wasn't gonna let her go, instead i kept her in the back and drove onto the mainroad, straight for David's house. It was around about 5 mile's away so it would be around thirty minutes drive.

Fifteen minuet's pasted and all i could hear was her sniffing, it was really pissing me off as i tried to ignor it. The thought of him having my Brittany pissed me off even more but i knew were they was so it calmed me a little. As i drove, the sign 'costril street popped up so i wasn't far. David's house was just at the far end of the neighbor hood.

As i drove i could hear alot of comotion and just as i was about to reverse, I saw an aurban haired girl who looked like she was pregnant, her clothe's was ripped and her face was bruised and cut. I looked at her as she seemed familier but then i realised who she was, my eye's widend in horror...

"BRITTANY!" i shouted, Taylor looked and saw as well but she just scowled in anger seeing she was free but i just ignored her.

I watched as she stopped and then turned into a alleyway, up ahead a boy who i would know as David, was chasing her but he had a knife, He was going to kill her. My instict's kicked in as i pulled over and climbed out, leaving her in the car. Don't worry Britt, I'm coming.

* * *

Brittany's pov

I have never been scared in my life, literrally.

I just ran, not knowing where i was going. All i knew was that i had to get away, for mine and the babies sake. I was some where on costril srteet, a few miles from my house.

If anything i looked for a payphone or somthing, just so i could call Alvin and tell him i need him but there was not one bloody phone or person insight, there are cars flying past just ignoring me, arsholes. My stomach began to hurt as the baby kicked, I stopped for a couple of seconds to caths my breath but like i didn't expsect, David was shouting me, running.

My eye's widend in fear as i looked for an escape and luckily there was an alleyway, a red car Zoomed passed that looked familier but i didn't get the cahnce to check it out becuase i turned and ran straight for the alleyway.

It was like my dream was coming true, I was trapped in some dirty alleyway...pregnant, were my life was suppose to end, that part scared me more than anything, just dreading it was gonna happen, why wouldn't it. Everything else has so there's no doubt that part will aswell.

I just ran and ran, trying my best to get away but unluckily for me, there was a deadend, I was trapped and he was trapping me I just gulped as i slowely turned around and there he was with the knife in his pocket.

"look's like your trapped now, Britt" he said, coming closer.

"please...just let me go" i begged, terrified for my life.

He just laughed, then suddenly rushed up to me and pinned me against the wall, holding the knife at my throut. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the next part because surel anyminute he would slit me or stab me, it was just so easy to figure out. Tears rolled down m cheeks, just showing the fact that i was scraed and i mean scared.

His grip tightend around my shoulders, so tight i heard his knuckle's cracked. It felt like he was trying to break my shoulder blade.

"you know...I thought i'd be killing you in the besement in front of Ryan and Taylor but...oh well" he laughed.

I gulpes as i opened my eye's, and the he pulled the knife back, ready to strick but just as he was gonna make a large puncture to my chest, someone cut him off.

"you touch do and she won't be the only one bleeding in the chest"

I looked David's head and saw the one person i hoped i would see, i couldn't have been more happy to see him. David had gone pale abit but not because he got cort but something was sticking in his back. There was a knife sticking in his back and the person holding it was...Alvin.

He looked prettty pissed off and i mean pissed off, his eye's was darker as i could hear his teeth gritted, the bridge f his nose was scruntched up s his eyebrows narrowed. I knew he couldn't hold it back any longer and neither could David...

"I'm guessing Taylor couldn't keep her mouth shut or Ryan" David said, still with back to him.

"Taylor's in my car, tied up and Ryan, he's dead...like your gonna be" Alvin mutterd darkley. David's eyebrows narrowd as he realised his 'little army' was deafeted "Drop. The knife. NOW!"

David didn't hesitat as he dropped the knife but suddenly he swung and wacked the knife out of Alvin hand, making him turn abit. Then like he knew, he grabbed hold of me and wrapped one arm around my nack whilst holding a fist to my stomach. I knew he was gonna do this and like usuall, David smirked as he knew he had Alvin were he wanted him.

Alvin looked at me and saw the fear in my eye's, he didn't want to put me in any more danger as it is but knowing this boy, he has a plan 'B'.

"take a step closer and both of you can say goodbye to your baby boy" he mutterd laughing in my ear but that's were he got it wrong.

"For your information...It's a baby girl!" i shot the suddenly i elbowed him in the chest. I forgot to mention, a couple of day's after Eleanor fell into a coma i went to the docters anf found out the gender, know one knew until now.

David let got of me as he clutched his chest, as soon as i was out of his grasp i ran behind Alvin, he gaurded me like an Iron cage as David stood straight again, releasing his chest but what i didn't exspect from Alvin was then, from behind him he pulled a gun. Davids eye's widend in pure horror.

"w-were did you get that?" he asked, getting scared. To be onest i was abit aswell.

"oh this...Ryan had some pretty cool stuff but like you, i took what i needed" Alvin replied, still holding a straight face.

David smiled, for some reason he had a nerve to pull thing and Alvin was one of them but to him, taking me was way passed limit. David took a step closerm his eye's not leaving us.

"You w-wouldn't dare" he said, thinking Alvin was bluffing.

"try me" he said,

like me he wanted him dead for everything he's done i wanted him dead and then with in a minute, he pulled the trigger. Three louds bangs echoed in the niegbor hood, blood spatterd out of his chest.

We watched as he dropped to the floor dead, his lifless body went lim as the pinkness fell to a pale white. Looking just made a tone of guilt flow through me, not to mention how Alvin felt. The blood just sprawled out, forming a puddle around his body but one thing for sure...

I was free, Alvin had came to my rescue as i hoped. I looked up at him as he looked down at me with his golden eye's, i could see the relief in them not to mention the happiness, I was just glad to be in his arms again a she pulled me close, protecting me like i was his most presouse jewel.

"am glad you came" I said as tear rolled down my cheek.

Alvin looked apon my face as he wiped the tear away and kissed my fore head, a smile crawled on his lips as he looked in my ice blue eyes which gaiend there colour again.

"off course i would Britt...no one can take you away from me" he said, holding me tighter.

My eye's weld up with tears in pure joy, I was free and safe the baby was going to be fine, i was going to be fine, everyone was going to be fine. I just sighed as i helt him. Everything was gonna be ok...

* * *

**Yay, Alvin found her and just in time before David could hurt her.**

**But will Alvin be charged for the murder's or will he get away with it, probably. oh and by the way, i'v got a poll up, please go vote :D**

**Please review and tell me what you :)**


	23. Home at last

**ek, i know am a bit late but i'v been busy all day so i hope this is worth it,**

**it's** getting** hard ti name these chapter's thought because what do you name a chapter after a boy's resued a girl, killling and kifnapping people for her then returning home to were her sister's are still in a coma, I dunno :S**

**Anyway, it think the name give's it away so just read :)**

**I do no not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**chapter 23- Home at last**

Alvin's pov

I have never been happier in my life to have Brittany back in my arm's.

It had been an hour ago since i killed David and resued her, we was driving home at the moment. I had thrown Taylor out of the car, she did put up a fight but i managed to get her on the floor.

Man, i am so busted when i get home. Police will be knocking at my door about two account's of murder and one account of kidnapping, I should be put in prison because one- it was self defense and two- they kidnapped Britts and killed loads of other innocent people so realy i did them a favor.

I know Dave isn't gonna be happy about me running off in the middle of the night but when he find's out i found Claire's killer, he will be more than over joyed, at least Claire, Miss Miller and all those other girls can rest in peace. I just hope Eleanor and Jeanette don't become one of those girls.

Which reaminds me, Jeanette and Eleanor are still in their comas. I Just texted Theodore and he replied with a blunt 'no' so thats the only problem now. I hope there awake before it's time, i mean it would be nice to see their face's once they see their neice for the first time, I know Brittany will be happy. Without her sister's, Britt's isn't the same.

Sure she's pregnant which will make her change, naturally but what i mean is she's changed emotionally. Eleanor and Jeanette was there to comfort her and to talk too, she talks to me but it's different if you know what i mean. What about her girl problem's or 'I miss my mom' suff, i cant help her with that, thats her sister's place. I'll try but only take's one word to go wrong and then hell brake's loose.

At the moment, we was heading home. I was driving while Britt's was curled up in the passenger seat, she had my jacket on keeping her and the baby bump warm. I smiled at the scene, she looked so cute whilst she was sleeping but i was glad she was safe, that was all that mattered.

It's 6:00am, we made it to dave's house as i revearsed into the drive. I turned off the engine and looked at my sleeping beaty, i smiled not wanting to wake her up but I can't leave her in the car can I so in the next second i reached over an shook her.

"Britt...c'mon, it's time to wake up" i said gently.

Her eye's flutterd open, showing her gorgouse ice blue orbs. She turned and looked out the window. Her eye's widend when she saw she was home then quickly she looked at me and smiled

"w-were home" she mumbled, looking in my golden eye's.

"yeah Britt's, back were you belong" i answered, taking her hand.

I climbed out of my car and quickly rushed to the other side to help her out, she slowly got out to her feet and looked at me.

" i can't believe i'm back. I thought i was gonna die in that discusting basment" she said, shivering afterwards. I couldn't help but chuckle at her act.

"do you think i'd let that happen, not Alvin's girl" i laughed, making her giggle.

We made are way to the door and trust me, as soon as we walked through. All eye's was on us but it wasn't Simon, Jeanette, Theodore's and Eleanor's eyes, no it was Dave, Ruth, Toby, Julia and Aunt Jackie. They must have came once they heard what had happned.

"ok, is this a meeting" i joked., still holding Britt's.

But no one answered, instead they all looked at us in shock. Dave slowely got up and walked over towards us then in the next second he gave us a bone cracking hug, tears slowely welled out eyes, mumbling something between his sobs.

"Alvin...Brittany...I thought i lost you both" he cried, me and Britt's just looked at each other as we patted his back.

"Dave, you can't get rid of us that easy" i said, he chuckled along with his sob's

"Dave can you loosen..the grip" Brittany said.a

Dave let go of us, by now the family had surrounded us except for Aunt Jackie who was still in her wheel chair. Me and Britt's looked at each other and then at the family.

"can you explain whats going on?" i asked, Dave sighed.

"i dunno Alvin, you tell us...i woke up and you was missing. i never thought you'd do this so i called everyone, my mom, my aunt, cousin who else. Alvin...you could have been killed" he said, I just rolled my eye's.

"well Dave, I wasn't for a matter of fact i'm alive and so is Britt and another thing...I found who murderd those girls" i said, Dave just looked at me wide eye'd.

"who!" he asked

"Taylor...Ryan...and David" i said, slowely.

Dave's eye's narrowed as his fist's clentched. He snarled when i said the names, he looked as if he wanted to kill someone.

"those bastards...I'm gonna kill the-" he began but Ruth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dave, please...not in front of the kid's" she said, me and Britt's just rolled our eyes.

"yeah and before he finnish Dave, you don't have too. I killed Ryan and David, Taylor got away but don't worry because i'll make sure the police catch her" he asssured,

Dave sighed as he looked at me but what i didn't exspect, he hugged me. I dunno why, I'm a killer and he's not yelling. That's a first.

"Well...i hope you know what will happen, police will come but i'm not saying they will arrest you because it was a rescue after all" he said, pulling away.

"i know"

He looked me in the eye's and gave me a sympathetic smile, he looked at Britt's and did the same, hugging her aswell. after a couple of minute's they came away.

"ok, i'm glad your back and safe so why don't you both go up stair's and get cleaned up, ok" i suggested.

Me and Brittany nodded as we then turned towards the stairs and climbed. We made it to the top as we then headed for our rooms, Brittany walked to her's an i walked to mine but before she went in, she turned and smiled as she then went in. I smiled back but before i went in mine, i heard the front door bell ring.

I heard Dave answer but like i didn't exspect so soon, the person answerd as my heart dropped...

"Hello officer, how may i help you?" Dave asked, the police was here.

"Sorry to bother you but is Alvin Seville home?" as soon as i heard, my eye's widend.

Oh ho...

* * *

**Oh ho!**

**Look's like Alvins in trouble, what will happen?**

**Yay, Brittany's home again but Jeanette and Eleanor are still in a coma :'(**

**Please review and tell me what you think :D**


	24. Alvin's Statment

**Well, there's not much of this story left, round about five or six chapter's so ok.**

**Also i'm going on holiday in a couple of week's so there won't be a week's update until i get back. I'll let you know when :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Alvin's Statment**

Alvin's pov

'_oh no'_

I couldn't believe it, the police was here already. I didn't have a clue or what to say but standing here is gonna get me now where. I heard Dave welcoming them in and waving the family off.

For the first time in my life i was truely scared but not because of what could happen but because if they do arrest me, then i'd be leaving Britts and there may be a possible chance i won't be here to see our baby when she's born. I just hope they class it as self defense or something.

I began to walk towards the stairs, my palms began to get sweaty and my knees felt like jelly. I was becomeing more nervouse every second, If Britt's was at my side i'd be fine but she doesn't have a clue about this and maybe it's better that way.

Each step i took going down the stairs, I could hear Dave talking to them. I think they was taking his statment or something because he was explaining something and just as he finnished i walked in, the police and Dave turned and saw me.

Dave got up and walked over, standing beside me as one of the officer's stood up...

"Alvin Seville" he asked, saying my name.

"yes officer" i replied, tying to be polite as i could, i didn't wanna sound like one of those idiot's that are troublemakers.

"we have had a statment saying you have murdered two people and kidnapped a girl" the officer pointed out, he said it as if i was a cerial killer, well am not.

"the murdering and kidnapping's sort of true but i have my explanation's. Those three people was the killer's who murdered all those girls in the laste few mounth's and i only did it to save my pregnant girlfriend, theose three people helt her as hostage, threatening to kill her. I only did it to get her back" i explained, i hope they believe me

The officer's looked at each other, they looked like they was thinking on what to do next. It took a few minute's before they looked back at us...

"well id this is true then we'll need statment's, from you and your girlfriend, her name is..." he asked.

"Her name's Brittany Miller" i said, how could they not know she's my girlfriend, we're famous for crying ot loud.

"ok then, Mr Sevill if you could just leave and will take the young mans statment and then we'll talk to Miss Miller. Then once we have all the statments then we'll decide for there" the policeman said,

Dave nodded and left, it was just me and the two officer's in the room. I felt really nervouse because i could go down for a good ten years or something but like Dave said, 'just stay calm and act normel'...

"ok, so could you tell me what happened" he asked, go where do i start.

"well urm. My girlfriend's sister's , Eleanor and Jeanette Miller got shot by the same people and a couple of night's ago, we was visiting. Brittany left the hospital upset and i went after her she had dissapeared. I found her shoe on the side walk by the bench and that's when it hit me, she had bee kidnapped..." i paused, the policement just listened "Me and my father went home that night, after we called the police"

"yes, we got a phone call that there was a kidnapping, Tuesday right?" he asked, I nodded "ok carry on"

"ok, later that night. I was in bed but i couldn't sleep so i got up and left in my car, i was searching the whole night trying to figure who it was that took her but i remembered a few mounth's ago that David had made a threat, he said that 'if i didn't stay away from Brittany then someone will get hurt'. It all fit the puzzle that the only people left was David and Ryan, I didn't know Taylor was part of it until later..."

"I knew egsacly were to find Ryan so i headed there and waited, a couple minute's of later, I saw him. He was on the phone to someone so i listened, he was talking to David about Brittany and making sure she was tied up inthe basement but then he asked where to meet him and Taylor so i knew she was part of it..." I paused again, taking a breath.

"once he hung up, i stormed out and grabbed him from behind, dragging him behind them building. I had never beem so pissed in my life, i ordered him to tell me but he refused then like i didn't expect, he made an attempt to punch me but before he could, i stabbed him in the side and took his phone and gun. I soon left, rushing to my car but before i did I sent a text to Taylor, telling her to meet me at there..."

"She texted back yeah and after a couple of minute's she turned up, when i saw her i pulled her into my car and made her show me where Brittany was. At first she refused but i eventually got it out of her after a couple of threat's... It was a hour drive but as i headed for the house, i noticed a aurban haired girl who was pregnant, run into a alleyway. That's when i realised it was Brittany..."

"She was being chased bey David, he had a knife in his hand and by the look's he was gonna kill her so on instinct i pulled over, got out and chased after them but when i found them i saw David and he had the kife to Brittany's throut, so in the next second i put it to his and told him to drop the knife... He did just that but unexpected, he wirled round and kicked my knife out of my hands. David then grabbed Brittany, wrapping one arm around her throut and making a fist with the other, presing it against her stomach..."

"he said if i took another step closer, the baby will die. I didn't know what to do but Britt's did...suddenly, she elbowed him in the chest, making him let go. she ran to me a si pulled the gun out from back of me. David ran for us but before he could reach us, I shot him. He fell to the floor dead...Me and Britt's had are moment of passion before we headed back, i released Taylor as made an attempt for Britt's but i stopped her, she then ran off and we headed home" I finnished.

The two policement was sat taking notes as they then looked at me. I felt so nervouse that i was sweating buckets. It was quiet for a minute before on of the policemen broke it...

"thank you Mr Seville, all we need to question Miss Miller and have a statment from her and then we'll be able to decide" he smiled,

when he did, that sent a huge releif through me. It was a good sign, so i nodded as Dave walked in.

"could you please get Brittany Miller" the officer asked, Dave nodded and shoutd her.

We waited a couple of minute's before Brittany came down with a look of curiosity and fright on her face, she knew egscacly why they was here but still she stayed as calm as possible as she looked at me and then at the officer...

"Brittany Miller?" he asked

"yes, whats this about officer" she said, looking at me. I noticed how she was rubbing her baby bump, she must feel nervouse like me.

"well, we would just like to question you about the kidnapping and who did it" he explained, Brittany nodded "but i need to do it private" he said, looking at me and Dave.

We both got it as we slowely got up annd left. Me and Dave headed for the kitchen were no one was. Leaving Britt's in there alone, worried me abit because I know her and if anything, she get's scared.

"god Dave... I can't take it anymore" i said, sighing in frustration.

"Alvin, just calm down. Brittany know's what she's doin and before you know it, they'll be gone" he soothed me but it didn't work.

"that's not the point, they might take me with them and lock me up for what, ten years" i shot "i'v killed two people...do you even know how that feel Dave"

"Alvin listen...they won't lock you up. It's a clear case of self defence and beside's you saved two live's" he said.

"by killing two" i mumbled, god he was getting on my nerve's.

"just stay calm and be patient, ok" he said, I just slowly nodded, god i hope justice is on our side.

Thirty minute's had passed and not a word had been said, the kitchen was silent. Me and Dave just stared off into space as we just looked into thin air, my eye's was nackered, my arm's hurt and my feet ached. God what i'd give to get some sleep.

Dave sat there, looking at the table with his arm's folded apon the table, he seemed board as i was but if anything, he seemed more nervouse as i was. As we sat there, Brittany walked in with a sympthetic smile. She looked at me and Dave...

"well, there finnished, they just wanna talk to you two now" she said, I sighed and got up then in the next second, i wrapped an around her as she cuddled up to me.

"ok...let's hope i'm clear" i said as me made are way to the living room.

As we entered, we saw two policement stood. They both had smile's on their faces which ment good news, i hoped. Both of them walked towards us.

"well by both your statment's, this is a clear case of rescue and Self-derfence. You young man are a hero" the officer said, looking at me.

"thanks" i repied, the officer's then shook mine and Dave's hand's as they then headed for the door.

"thank you for your time" they said as they left.

Soon as they was gone i sighed in relief, it was over. It all was over. I smiled and looked at Brittany who had the same look as me, we both looked each other in the eyes and just like we wanted to, we leaned in and kissed, it was a passionate and tender kiss with happiness at the end. I was never happier in my life.

"i love you Brittany and always will" i said, breaking the kiss.

"i love you too Alvin and will until the end" she finnished.

* * *

**awww, now that is the sweetest ending i have ever done :D**

**YAY! Alvin's off the huck but we knew he was anyway. I don't know wether you noticed but he lied abit, saying Ryan was gonna hit him but didn't get the chance, tut. whats he like :D**

**Well, a couple of more chapter's and this storie's finnished, get ready for the next one :) R&R**


	25. Unexpected

**ok, I know my spellings pretty bad an punctuation is out of the number but i'm trying, sorry :(**

**I do not own Aatc or Batc**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Unexpected**

Brittany's pov

A couple of mounth's had passed since Alvin rescued me, Jeanette and Eleanor fell into a coma and Simon and Theodore blamed me.

My stomach was bigger, i was 33 weeks longs so i'd be due anytime, i was really nervouse about it but to be onest i think Alvin's more scared than i am. We know it's a girl and we also know what were calling her, we decided to name her after Dave's girlfriend and the boy's 'was to be stepmom', Claire.

I'm happy that i'm back home and they baby's safe but one thing i missed the most was my sister's. They still was in a coma and Simon and Theodore still blame me for it, both of them can be really heartless sometime's.

At the moment i was sat on the couch in my pJ's, I was wearing my nightgown because my shorts and vests didn't fit with this stomach.

In one hand i had a warm cup of coffee and in the other was the remote. Dave was in the kitchen and Alvin was still in bed, typicall. Later, we'll be going to the hospital to visit my sister's and also bring the two heartless freaks some clean stuff, to be onest i think they should get it themselve's, we're not their servant's.

The sun shown through the windows onto me, the morning was lovely but it was hard to see the TV. Dave walked in with his newspaper in tow and a smile on his face as he looked at me...

"morning Brittany" he said sitting in the chair across from me, i smiled.

"morning Dave" i replied, smiling back.

I sighed, feeling the baby move around in my stomach, to be onest my stomach was pretty big for there to be only one baby in there. I wounder if they've missed counted and i'm pregnant witth twin's, oh well, I'm happy with what i'v got anyway.

Just laying there, i could feel her. It was so relaxing that i could fall asleep any second, the room was quiet just the way i liked it and everything was calm...perfect. As i sat there, with out noticing first, i felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulder's, I knew who it was...Alvin.

I looked up only to see him smiling down apon me, his chestnut hair tossled this way and that, his golden eye's staring into my ice blue one's and his badboy smile, the one i could goon over anytime.

"mornin" i said, quietly.

"morning" he answerd, he walked round and sat beside me, not taking his eye's off me "how did you sleep?" he asked, i giggled.

"great exept for the part were she was kicking all night" i said, rubbing my stomch. he just chuckled.

"she's just eager to get out, it won't be long you know" he said, placing a hand on top of it. I gulped when he said it.

"y-yeah i know, don't remind me" he stutterd, i felt myself go pale just thinking of it. Alvin looked at me with concern in his golden eye's.

"hey, don't worry Britt. I'm by your side all the way" he soothed, after hearing those word's it seemed to have relaxed me.

I just smiled as i felt him trace my stomach, every now and again the baby would kick. It seem to flow through my mind about the miss numbered, what if i am having twin's?

Alvin smiled everytime he felt her, i could tell he was excited about being a dad. No matter what life throw's at him, i know he'll get through it, i know both of us will...Together.

I looked over at Dave and saw him smiling at us, by the expression on his face i could tell he was proud of us, he must be really proud.

* * *

Alvin's pov

Ok, so now where at the hospital.

Me, Brittany and Dave was just walking up the corriedoor. I was holding Britt's hand and by the way she was squeezing me,i could tell she was nervouse.

I't been what, two mounth's since her kidnapping and she still feel's nervouse around my brother's. Simon and Theodore still blame her for Eleanor and Jeanette's incidant but i keep telling them it's not her fault, well stuff them if they don't believe me.

Her palm's was all swetty and her grip was pretty strong, to be onest i couldn't feel my finger's because of it. I wounder, if her grip's this strong then what the hell is it gonna be like when she's in labour. God, someone save my hand.

"you ok Britt's?" i asked, she just looked up at me.

"y-yeah am fine...it's just uncomfortable being in the same room as your brother's" she mumbled, i sighed.

"Britt...Just ignore them, there both just so guilty that they have to take it out on someone" i said, but she just huffed.

"why me though...i didn't do anything" she said, as i grabbed the handle.

"i dunno Britt's but trust me, once your sister's wake up. Everything will turn back to normel.. Simon and Theo are just heartbroken" i answered as we enetered the room.

Brittany nodded and looked down as soon as my brother's looked at us but for some reason they was smiling which really confused me but then as we looked over at the beds, me and Brittany couldn't believe are eye's...there sat up eating breakfast was Jeanette and Eleanor, both of them was awake. we couldn't believe out eye's.

Brittany stood with a huge smile on her face, she slowely let go of my hand and took a few steps closer to her sister's, I smiled watching her.

"J-Jeanette...E-Eleanor" she asked, the two girl looked and smiled.

"Brittany" Eleanor said, she helt out her arms towards Britt's

She didn't hesitate, then suddenly jumped into her sister's arms crying her eye's out. Eleanor helt her tight as she hugged her. After a couple of seconds they broke away and Brittany did the same with Jeanette. I couldn't help but watch the heartwarming scene, that's the happyeist i'v seen Britt's.

"i-I thought i lost both of you...god, i missed you both" she cried, Eleanor and Jeanette was the same.

"aaaww Britt's, it wasn't that long...was it?" Jeanette asked looking at us.

"of course it was, you was in a coma for three mounth's" Simon smiled. Jeanette and Eleanor just looked at each other in shock.

"t-that long...oh my god, we are so sorry" Eleanor apologised, we all just laughed "what?"

"Eleanor there's no need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault, it was..." Theodore started, I hope he wasn't gonna start with Britt's again"...them evil basterd's fault"

I sighed in relief and so did Britt's, she started to rub her stomach again. Eleanor and Jeanette watched her, I could tell both of them was happy to see there sister glowing but i bet they was even happier to be awake. I looked over at Simon and Theodore, both of them was talking to Dave so i decided to join.

"well...it's good to see you two smiling again" i pointed out, Simon and Theodore just looked at the floor.

"Alvin please don't start. We didn't meen to be horrible to Brittany, it's just-" he began but i cut him off.

"it's ok Si, just apologise to her later" i told him, he just smiled and then pulled me and Theodore into a hug.

We stayed like that for abit before we came apart, i'm so glad my brother's a back, I'm also glad Eleanor and Jeanette are awake because that's just perfect for us all. All three of us stood with smiles on are faces, Dave just smiled with us...

"you know guys...I think everything's turned out perfect" Dave said, i just chuckled.

"yeah Dave everything's just gr-" i began but got cut off by a splashing noise.

My eye's narrowed, we all turned towards the girls and as soon as we saw, our eye's widend. Brittany was stood, drentched in a pool of water, she was clutching her stomach in pain. Eleanor's and Jenette's mouth's dropped as did Dave's, Simon's and Theodor's. There was only one thing we knew and that was...

Brittany had gone into labour...

* * *

**Oh no! **

**Brittany's gone into labour but at least she's in a hospital, lol :D**

**And YAY! Jeanette and Eleanor are awake and just in time, Simon and Theodore are normel again WooHoo!**

**Ok before anyone say's anything, sorry i know it's a bit rushed but i just wanted to get this part in because i was looking forwards to it, i hope it's ok :)**

**anyway, do you want Brittany to have twin's or not? - up to you :)**

**Please review**


	26. A doube suprise

**e hey guys, this story is almost done and to be onest I'm looking froward to it but which story will be done first, this one or 'Begining of a new path', i dunno :)**

**Ok, well Brittany's in labour so let's find out what the suprise it :)**

**I do not own Aatc or Bact**

* * *

**Chapter 26- A double suprise**

Brittany's pov

I have never been in so much pain.

I was just stood there talking to my sister's, my stomach was hurting but i thought it was the babie's kicking or something then suddenly i felt all my trouser's go wet, i looked down and saw a puddle of water. Then it hit me.

I was going into labour, in a hospital (thank god)

My sister's had their mouth open as Alvin, Simon, Theodore and Dave looked at me wide eyed. I looked at them all before clutching my stomach in pain and closing my eye's, letting tears run down my face. The pain was killing so bad that any minute i was gonna collapse any minute.

"Someone get a nurse and quick!" Alvin ordered as he rushed to my side.

Dave nodded and rushed out, Simon grabbed a nearby wheel chair and pushed it over. Alvin helped me into it so i wouldn't hurt myself and then within the next second a nurse came rushing in with a couple of other's and Dave.

"who's the one in labour?" she asked, she must have not noticed my stomach.

"I AM!" i shouted, still holding my stomach.

The nurse saw me and rushed over, the nurse got behind the wheelchair and started to rush me off. The pain was unbarable, i didn't concentrate on anything but the labour. I'm sure i won't make it throught the night because this is fucking killing me.

"aaarrrrrhhhh"

* * *

Alvin's pov

I watched them rush her to the delivery room, i was about to follow but then i remembered Dave and the other's. Simon was stood with Jeanette and Theodore was with Eleanor, Dave just stood there pannicking.

"i'm going with her, what about you guys?" i asked, Dave looked at me.

"you go with her Alvin, i'll be in the waiting room" he told me.

So i nodded and then ran out the room just in time to see the nurses rush Brittany off. I ran and caught up with them, Brittany saw me and god she looked like she was in agony, sweat was dripping off her as her eye's welled tears.

She looked at me with her ice blue orb's that looked terrified, her breathing was like those laboured ones, you know...breath in, breath out...breath in- oh you get the point. All the comotion was stressing me out.

"Brittany it's ok...just stay calm ok-" i said but the drama queen Brittanys is, it's impossible!

"stay calm...STAY CALM...HOW THE FUCK...CAN I STAY CALM...WHEN I'M IN SO MUCH FRIGGIN PAIN" she yelled, earning some bad glare's off of people.

We made it to the delivery room, the nurses rushed her in, still with me at the side of her but who cared. Some of the nurses left, leaaving one with us. She smiled calmely as she helped me put Brittany up onto the bed. The nurse then helped Brittany pull her pant's off, I didn't look of course.

Once she was covoured up i turned around. The nurse got the ultrasound ready as she was just popping some gel on Britt's stomach...

"ok i'm just gonna do a check up, ok but whilst am doing so i need to ask you some question's" she explained, Brittany nodded, grabbing my hand.

"ok, when did the pain start?" she asked, placing the ultrasound on her.

"r-round about five-ten minute's ago" she answered, trying to catch her breath.

"ok...the contraction's should start so when they start, time them" the nurse told us. Me and Brittany nodded.

We watched the nurse move the machine around, we could see on the screen what she was looking at but if really confused us as we saw the baby had more arm's and leg's, we thought it was deformed until the nurse spoke...

"ok, there both ok...this one will be comin-" she began but Brittany cut her off,

"BOTH!...THE DOCTER TOLD US WE WAS HAVING ONE" she shouted, i was to shocked to say anything. The nurse just loocked at us.

"well, the docter must have missed counted. Your pregnant with twin's" she said.

I couldn't believe what i was hearing...twin's! oh my god, I know i'm a twin but i didn't think it would pass down to me, then again Brittany's a twin as well. Theodore and Eleanor was both born on their own, me and Simon was twins and so was Brittany and Jeanette but still ...i couldn't belive it.

Sure twin's made a huge wave of happiness flow through me but still this was shocking news that me and Britt's wasn't prepared for. At least she wasn't pregnant with quadlepps, thank god.

I looked at Brittany, she looked at me, she just manadged a cheerful smiled before her face cringed in pain. She had a grip on my hand and trust me, it was harder than earlyeir, literally i think i can hear my finger's cracking but i hid the pain as i kept looking at her.

" Ok, the pain should stop in about ten-twenty minute's but when you start hurting again, press the botton and then we'll get them out" she said, smiling.

Brittany slowely nodded "so what's with the pain now then"

"oh that's just a warning from the twin's" the nurse said, smiling.

Brittany just groand as the nurse left, i looked at her, placing a hand on her's. To be onest i couldn't move my other hand since it had gone numb from her grip.

"don't worry Britt, by tomorrow morning we'll have two beautiful babie's" i told her, the pain must have stopped because she looked at me, relaxed.

"yeah, i can't wait... it's just the pain i'm terriefied of" she moaned, i just chuckled quietly.

"it'll be worth it in the end though" i smiled.

"easy for you to say, your not pushing two babie's out of your- anyway, i was thinking...what are we gonna to call them, I know we're naming the girl Claire but what about the other one" she suggested, that got me thinking.

"well if it's a girl we could call her, i dunno...Amber..." I said, Brittany smiled at the name and nodded " ..and if it's a boy, we could call him-" i began but Brittany bet me.

"Alvin" she suggested " Alvin junior"

I dunno why but when she suggested that, a warm feeling touched my heart. Deep down, that's what i really wanted and Brittany, she know's me like the back of her hand. Lucky.

"you wanna name the boy after me?" i asked.

"yes, it would be funny to have a clone you, I just hope he is'nt egsacly like you" she told me, i chuckled.

"hey it's in gene's, it's not really my fault i'm the way i am, i got it from my real dad and he got it from his" I guess, it was pretty oviouse who i got it from because i couldn't see my mom being a troublmaking idiot but then again who know's, i could be wrong.

We was sat there and without realising the time had flown. we came at eleven and now it was half two, Brittany went into labour at one- forty five which means any minute she'll be going into labour (again). Brittany just sat there slowely rubbing her stomach, i had an hand placed on it aswell as well felt them both move around. It was brilliant to know you was a farther of two, it just sent an amazing sensation to my heart.

I stared at her beautiful face, she was soaked in sweat and her hear was messy but that didn't bother me. She was beautiful. I looked at her, she was breathing steady as her eye's was slowely drooping, I just smiled but that suddenly changed when i saw her face change.

Brittany's face began to scruntch up, her skin changed from a creamy pink to bright red, tear's was welling up as she grabbed hold of my hand. I knew what it ment...it was time, Suddenly she began to scream from all the pain she felt which by instinct, i pressed the button for her.

In the next second, a few nurses rushed in, the one from earlyier was there aswell. All of them rushed about, getting prepared. One was getting towels and stuff ready, some was putting apron's on and another was talking Brittany through it. I tried to listen but a nurse started talking to me...

"exscuse me sir but you need to put this on" she said, passing me an apron.

"you don't expect me to wear that do you" i answered, i hated wearing apron's.

"do you want to assist with your children's birth" she said, getting impatiant. I huffed.

"of course i do but it look's stupid" i replied, the nurse just sighed and helt it out.

I just snatched it off her as she walked off, the apron felt awful, i just hated wearing apron's but if i'm gonna be by Britt's side then i'm gonna have to wear it so i put it on. Soon as it was on, i rushed back to her side, at instant Brittany grabbed my hand, squeesing it harder than when the babie's was giving warning.

"ok, Brittany listen to me... " the mid wife said, gaining her attention "...any minute now you'll have to push so when i say push, you push ok?" she said, Brittany nodded still gripping onto my hand.

The mid wife got in her position as the nurses got ready. I'm glad the mid-wife's a woman because if it was a man, i wouldn't be quite comfortable having him look at her you know what. I know it's there job but still i think the mid wive's should be women and not men, anyway what am i babbling about. Britt's is gonna push any second.

"ok...push" i heard the mid wife say and in the next minute, Brittany was screaming as she did.

It broke my heart to see her in so much pain but she has no choice, the twin' have to be born and hoping she will, Brittany will survive it because far as i've heard, when a women give's birth to more than one baby, most of them don't make it. I hope she'll be ok because my ears and finger's arn't.

* * *

Dave's pov

Sitting in the waiting room made me feel so nervouse, Simon and Theodore was with their girlfriends. Thinking about it brought pain to my heart, if Claire was here she'd be keeping me company, hoping for the best.

The time had flown i know it take's hours when it come's to delivering babie's, god get your sleepiing bag prepared. It's a god thing she's only giving birth to one and not twin's, speaking of twins i know Alvin and Simon are Twin's and so are Brittany and Jeanette, strange they don't look like each other and beside's, it's weird how Brittany's only pregnant with one and not two or four even.

The waiting room was full with ingured or sick people, across from me was a woman and her young daughter, the daughter looked like she had broken her foot since it was back and blue at the side, she was crying but the mother was comforting her so she didn't feel any pain. I smiled at the sight.

As i watched, I noticed Simon come over to me but what suprised me more was that he had Jeanette with him, she was in a wheel chair. Behind them was Theodore and like Jeanette, Eleanor was in one aswell. Seeing them all, i could just cry because i had missed them.

But one thing stuck to me, Jeanette seemed calm even though she lost her baby and her sister's giving birth, she seem's to be handling it perfect.

"Jeanette, are you ok?" i asked, earning a glare off of Simon, she just smiled.

"of course Dave..." she answered, carrying on"if your onna about the baby then... i went through all the greif when i woke up" she said, still smiling which was strange.

"Dave can we not talk about this" Simon suggested, i nodded looking at the clock.

"well, time's flying...don't cha think" i said, everyone nodded, not really paying attention.

Ok, well everyone just seem's to be focused on the new tradition coming to the seville family. My eye's felt tired and any minute now, they was sure to drop. A yawn escaped my lips...

"ok guys, if you don't mind...I'm gonna take a nap" i suggested, they all nodded still not paying attention to me so i just let my lids drop, falling into a deep sleep.

_Eight and a half hour's later..._

My eye's slowely opened to a quiet, familiar voice. When they opened, i looked around my surroundings and saw Simon and Jeanette waking up from their nap, whilst Eleanor and Theodore was wide awake looking behind me.

I looked at the clock and saw it was eleven in the night, the waiting room was empty and quiet. I looked out the window and noticed it was dark, i sighed as i heared the voice again...

"Dave..."

I knew who it was, i smiled and turned around only to see it was my oldest son, Alvin. He had a joyful smile on his face but then again, me and the other's couldn't help but laugh because of what he looked like in an apron. He did look silly.

"did she give birth" Eleanor asked, Alvin nodded with a smile.

"she did..." he said "...do you wanna see them" We all nodded, desperate to see but something caught my ears from what Alvin just said.

"wait...them?"

* * *

**Ok, i hope you liked it.**

**in the next chapter you'll meet the babies. I'v gone through it so there should be no error's (i hope)**

**Please review :)**


	27. A double suprise 2

**Well i definatly know this story will be finnished first because there's only chapter's left, this included.**

**There won't be a sequel thats another thing but there is a story before this, it's based on the chipette's and their life before they met miss miller but that won't be started until i have less stories- it's called 'concrete angel' just to let you guys know.**

**Anyway, on with the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27- A double suprise**

Dave's pov

_'wait them!"_

I couldn't belive my ears. What did Alvin meen by 'them'?

But i didn't say anything, i just followed him and the other's down the corriedoor. Simon pushed Jeanette while Theodore pushed Eleanor, this would be a suprise for Brittany, she won't be exspecting her sister's with them just waking from a coma.

Alvin was in the front as he lead us down the corriedoor but we passed the delivery room which ment she must be already in her room.

We got in a elevator which took us the third floor, once the door's opened reveling a another corriedoor, we left and followed Alvin. He stopped outside a door with the number's '206' on. He turned to us...

"ok, try not to make any noises" he smiled. That smile told me everything. By that smile, i knew he was proud, he was a proud dad with something to chersih and love.

We watched him grab the handle, opening the door. Alvin was the first to enter as we followed him in and once i entered my eye's widend in shock. There on the bed cradling 'two' babie's was Brittany, she was pregnant with twin's after all.

Just looking made my eye's water as i walked over, my eldest son was sat beside her. Brittany passed him one of the babie's, he took it and cradled it close to his chest. I never thought i would see Alvin cradle a baby so good, it amazed me. The father feeling must be effecting him pretty quick because before he got his girlfriend pregnant, he couldn't even hold one with out feeling nervouse, i should know.

Just watching made me wanna hold one becasue it was so heartwarming. Alvin must have read my mind because he looked at me, wanting to come over...

"why don't you come say hello to your grandkid's" he said,

I couldn't resist so within the next minute i rushed over to his side, as soon as i got closer my eye's waterd at the sight of the babie's face, i looked at Alvin and like i didn't expect, he passed me the baby...

"say hi to your grandson...Alvin Junior or Aj for short" he said, ruffling the babie's light brown hair.

The babie moved around in my arms as his eye's fluttered open. When they did my eye's met a pair of ice blue one's, identical to Brittany's. The baby boy was a perfect split between Alvin and Brittany, his hair with her eye's...beautiful.

* * *

Brittany's pov

I just adored the sight of Dave holding his first grandkid but i bet he wasn't expecting twin's because I wasn't.

In my arm's i was holding mine and Alvin's daughter, she was a perfect split between us. She had my hair colour with his hazle eye's. I bet your woundering how i know her eye colour, well let's just say her eye's hasn't left mine since she was put in my arm's.

I have to say though, i am one proud mother. Both of my babie's are apsolutly beautiful but why wouldn't they be, their the kid's of the sexy boy and the most grogouse girl (according to Alvin) in school. I know when the twin's get older, they'll be voted the best looking but what can i say, it's in gene's.

"he's perfect" i heard Dave say, i just smiled.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor came over with their eye's red and puffy. I could tell they had been crying, however what really suprised me more was my sister's. They was here right now, in a wheelchair beside me. Jeanette and Eleanor was suppose to be resting bit instead their here with me, i couldn't help but smile at them...

"you two are suppose to be resting" i said, the both of them just laughed.

"yeah but we wanted to be here" Jeanette said.

"we wouldn't miss it for the world, Britt" Eleanor added, tear's fell from my eye's full of joy, my sister's was the best sister's in the world.

"thank you girls..." i said, looking at my baby girl "...do you want to hold her?" i asked,

They both nodded, i then gently passed her over to Jeanette since she was the closest. When she and Eleanor first laid eye's on her, like Dave their eye's waterd up.

"she's so beautiful, what's her name?" Eleanor asked, i smiled and looked at Alvin, he looked from me to Dave who just looked from Aj to us.

"her name is Claire" i said, Simon, Theodore and Dave's expression changed when they heard. Their eye's began to water as a ear to ear smile crawled apon their faces. Dave's was the best because he knew we did this for him, his eye's shone in pure happiness.

"it's a beautiful name" I heard him say, passing Aj back to Alvin "both their name's are" he smild.

I was happy they he thought they was, it suprised me they hadn't said anything about there being twins but oh what the heck, does it matter. Just looking, we knew they both had a purpose and that purpose was to make everyone happy, to bring everyone together and we had proof because what happend next, i didn't expect...

"Brittany" I heard Simon and Theodore, I looked towards them and saw they both had something to say.

"yeah" i answered, the both of them sighed.

"look, before you got kidnapped. That night when me and Theodore blamed you for Jeanette and Eleanor's coma, we didn't mean it we was just so upset, angry, guilty that we couldn't help it so-" Simon said but i cut him off.

"i know it's ok, i would have done the same" i smiled as Theodore carried on from were Simon left.

"We just want to apologise, were sorry for everything and we just hope you'll forgive us" he pleaded, i couldn't help but smile as i helt my arms out.

"oh what the heck" i laughed, the both of them smiled as they walked over and gave me a bone cracking hug.

I could hear Alvin, Jeanette, Eleanor and Dave laughing in the back ground but we'll change that shall we. When Simon and Theodore pulled away, i pulled Jeanette and Eleanore into a hug without hurting Claire. We all had a small sob but it was soon over when we pulled away.

Dave then came over and gave me a hug since he needed abit of the family moment, Alvin was next and once Dave pulled away i pulled him into a hug but like the other's, i thought this should be tighter so tight that i could hear him moan...

"ok Britt, i...can't ...breath" Alvin said, trying to breath.

Everyone burtsed out laughing when i let him go. I couldn't help but giggle at his face, he did look funny.

"oh am sorry Alvie" i said a sweet voice, he just looked at me and smiled.

He was about to say something when Aj made a little baby noise. Me and Alvin looked at him and awwed at the sight of his beautiful blue eye's, Eleanor passed me Claire and she did the same with her gorguose brown eye's.

"well it look's like the kid's are gonna be a pair of charmer's when they get older" i said, Alvin chuckled.

"yep, they get that from me" he replied with his badboy smirk, i rolled my eye's as did everyone.

"ok Alvin, you say it like as if raising them's gonna be easy" i said, he just huffed.

"of course it will be, their only babie's" he said, everyone sniggered.

"well then daddy, let's see how you handle the teen years" i joked, everyone just laughed exsept Alvin, he just looked at me.

"let's just hope their nothing like us" he sniggered, i couldn't help but laugh.

We all just sat there as we just stared at the babie's, no one could take their eye's off them. As we all looked the nurse came in with a clipboard and pen, on her face was a smile. Everyone looked at her...

"Brittany, it's time for your rest and you two, you shouldn't be out of your beds, you should be resting aswell" she said in a joking tone, looking at Jeanette and Eleanor.

My sister's nodded, Simon and Theodore then wheeled them off after they said their goodbye's, Dave left afterward leaving me, Alvin and our twin's. The nurse had got the twin's settled in ther hispital cot's, what ever you call them. Once she finnished she gave me my medication and pluffed my pillow's...

"ok Miss Miller, you get some rest and if anything's wrong, you know what to do. Congradulation's to you both and sleep well" she smiled, i smiled back as she left.

My eye's was aching as my lid's began to droop, I looked over at Alvin and noticed he was the same. I gently grabbed his hand, making him open his eye's. He looked me in he eye's and yawned followed by a smile, i couldn't help but giggle...

"get some rest Alvin" i said gently, he just looked at me.

"you should rest aswell, you went through alot today" he told me, i yawned afterwards.

"Aj and Claire are resting, so i'll join them don't you worry" i smiled, he smiled.

"good night Britt, love you" he whispered, slowely closing his eye's.

"good night Alvin, love you too" i replied and with that my eye's fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of my new family and what are futor await's us.

My life was just perfect...

* * *

**Ok, i know it got crap halfway through but i just recieved some bad new's about one of my puppies so it made me loose the mood :'(**

**I think the next one will be the last chapter and sorry i haven't checked it, i wasn't in the mood.**

**Please Review**


	28. Epilogue

**This is the last chapter everyone (thank god) i know it's not a good thing to say but this story was pretty hard to write, a great one but hard. **

**I'm thinking about putting the story 'what brought us together' in it's place but i dunno yet, that story need's some planning. If i decide not to, i'll write a new one that take's place before this one 'concrete angel', the name's actually a song but it describe's my story so well :)**

**Anyway, thank you for the review's and thank's to all you reader's, not one flamer :)**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Epilodue.**

Alvin's pov

"I bet your all woudering why i'm gonna tell the last part of the story, well think of it this way...

The story was mostley based on my life and-"

_'"what are we, ghost's" Brittany_ _shouts'_

"I'M TRYING TO TALK TO THE AUDIANCE HERE!...anyway, and how mine and Brittany's relationship happand and stayed going. I was the one to start this story and i was determind to finish it. I thought it would be fair anyway, Britt's and Dave finnished the last one so i think i should have this one.

Ok, enough about this and back to the story...Our life was completely perfect now. Let me start you off with what happend with me and Britt's. A couple of day's later Brittany was finally released from hospital with Aj and Claire and trust me, no one was happier than me to have my family back home.

We eventually went back to College, all of us. Dave babysittered for us so we was ok during school hour's. The school year's eventually flew and before we knew it, the six of us was was a university. It surprised me most of the time when i got high level's and a degree I-"

_"You wasn't the only one suprised, we thought you cheated at first" Simon joked_

_"you can say that agian!" Brittany added._

"Ok your both pissing me off, specialy you Britt's"

_"like the old time's, eh Alvin"_

"Brittany seriously could you leave me to tell the story, it's bad enough your gob's been heard"

_"what did you just say!"_

"oh is that Amber crying...best go see what he's crying for" Brittany hears and leave's (thank god)

"so we eventually graduated, Simon became a scientist, Jeanette became a teacher, Eleanor and Theodore opened their own resturant, Brittany opened her own spa-thing and me, i decided i'm gonna just stick with singing. It's the only thing i could do, i did try and have a part time job but i got fired on my first day so i'm just gonna stick with my career.

A couple of year's later me and Brittany movd out and got are own house, week's later we got engaged, i propesed to her at Eleanor's and Theodore's resturant. It was their opening party and i couldn't resist but do the propsal there (with permition of course). We got married a couple mounth's afterwards. It wasn't a big wedding but good enough for Brittany. Week after that, Brittany was pregnant again, dunno how that happend (i do really), yeahwe was expecting one this time for definate so yeah. It was a girl and when she was born we named her Amber because she had my eye's.

Simon and Jeanette also moved out and got a house close to our's, Jeanette got promoted to better position. She is now a science teacher who teaches science (oviousley). Simon, let's just say he work's as a scientist for the gourverment, it creep's me out just thinking of it...i wounder if he's been to the white house. A few week's after Britt's pronounced she was pregnant, Jeanette also pronounced she was aswell which made Simon crack and get on one knee. Their wedding was a mounth after our's and one thing about was it was classic and i mean classic, it wasn't dear or cheap just normel. Jeanette went for a scan a few week's later and found out she was pregnant with triplet's, two boys and a girl. When they was born they christened the two boys Saun and Oliver and the little girl was name Oliviar.

There was also one more suprise, Theodore and Eleanor eventually got married and moved out, the live in a house not far from Dave but what suprised us was that Eleanor got pregnant, we didn't know what to say at first because she was supposevly had something wrong with her womb i think but it was wrong because she was pregnant. Nine mounths later she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, they named him Troy. Mounth's after he was born they tried again and she got pregnant again, this time she had a girl and called her Ellie.

We wasn't the only one's with a happy ending, Dave met someone else called Donna. She was a lovely lady, i don't think she could ever beat Claire but still she seemed to keep Dave happy. She had blond shoulder length hair with blue eyes's, she's a nice lady. One thing i dis know though is that she'll never replace Claire...

Aj and Claire have started day care and Amber, she just learning to walk like Saun, Oliver, Oliviar, Troy and Ellie. We had a play date fore them all and trust me, it was the best thing we ever saw. Amber, Oliviar and Ellie became the best of friend's and so did Shaun, Oliver and Troy. Just watching, it reminded me of us but like we noticed, there was six of them, three boys and three girls. Doesn't that give you any idea's of the Chipmunks and Chipette's. It's the next generation.

Well i have to say, my life's perfect now. I have three beautiful kids, a gorgouse wife, two brilliant bone head brother's...

_"what was that Alvin" _

"oh Simon, Theodore... I didn't know you was there"

_"yes you did, we're all here and we've been listening to your everyword so why don't you finnish your story and we'll deal with you later"_

*gulp*" yes, hugs and kissed for you two, sorry about this ...anyway, i have two amazing sister-in-laws who are also my bestfriend's and to end this sentence, five perfect nephews and neices. What can i say, life is sweet when you have the best people, specialy those who you love.

_"ok Alvin, don't lie"_

_"_Im not lieing Brittany, Love never lies"

_"oh really. What about that time with my hand cream"_

"ok that's a one off and beside's that's nothing to do with love"

_"but i know something that is"_

"oh really, ok end of story...see you guy's later, hope you enjoyed the story. Cya"

* * *

**Well that's the end of the story :)**

**Bit rude of Alvin to leave like that but then again blame Brittany ;)**

**Hope you liked the story, review :)**


End file.
